-Un amor prohibido-
by Raru541
Summary: Esta es una historia que tratara de la vida de Sakamaki Reiji y la nueva visitante de aquel lugar llena de vampiros... Su vida dará un giro muy inesperado que ellos realmente no se esperan... Acaso, entre aquellas dos personas que muestran una actitud similar, ¿nacerá el amor? Y si es así, ¿será aceptado por aquellos vampiros que desean la sangre de la novia sacrificada?
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola…!**_

 _ **Por los comentarios que recibí del One-Shot, decidí hacer ahora una historia…**_

 _ **[Un amor prohibido]**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 _ **[Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

 _ **Capitulo 1.- Mi encuentro con los vampiros Sakamaki.**_

* * *

 _Realmente no sabía que en este lugar cambiaria mi vida…_

 _Estaba un poco ansiosa al llegar aquí, y ahora me doy cuenta que estoy muy arrepentida de haber aceptado esta propuesta…_

 _Mi nombre es Yuki Hiroto, tengo 18 años y estoy en el tercer año del instituto…_

 _Al aceptar aquella propuesta de ir a una mansión donde viven 6 hombres… O mejor dicho, vampiros, tenía que aceptar a la fuerza aquella vida de presiones y de grandes miedos por estar con ellos…_

 _Quiero aclarar, que el recibimiento que obtuve de ellos no fue del todo cordial, dejando a un lado uno de ellos, ya que por suerte, conocí a un vampiro con buenos modales…_

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 **Reiji:** -"Disculpa, pero nosotros no recibimos ninguna noticia de que una invitada llegaría a la mansión, así que te pido que nos expliques…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Primeramente, mucho gusto"- _***Da una pequeña reverencia***_ -"Mi nombre es Yuki Hiroto y vengo aquí no por mi propia voluntad, mi padre pidió que estuviera aquí para vivir un tiempo, así que, tal parece que vamos a conocernos muy bien todos nosotros"-

 **Laito:** -"Hmm…~ Bitch-chan se parece mucho a Reiji, me gustaría que Bitch-chan fuera más atrevida…Nfu~"-

 **Ayato:** -"No es del todo malo para Oree-sama, así me respetara como se debe, ya que es de mi propiedad por haberla visto primero… ¿No es así, Chichinashi?"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Kanato:** -"Nuestra invitada es muy dulce, me gustaría probarla un poco… No estaría mal, ¿verdad Teddy?"-

 **Subaru:** -"Tch… Solamente es una molestia"-

 **Shu:** -"¿Por qué no pueden simplemente callarse?"-

 **Reiji:** _ ***Suspiro***_ -"Santo cielo… Siempre con ese comportamiento tan desagradable, y más por aquel bueno para nada…"-

 _Con ese momento, aclare mi duda de la forma en la cual todos se llevan, y la respuesta fue que nada bien…_

 _Ver esas miradas tan intensas, que dan a conocer que "ya seré de su propiedad", realmente causo una gran angustia; una angustia que pasaría seguido y que nunca podría evitar…_

 _ **-"¿Realmente estas preparada para lo que viene?"-**_

 _ **-Final de Flashback-**_

 _Lo único que podía hacer en aquella inmensa mansión, era solo caminar por los pasillos…_

 _Ver el hermoso patio lleno de rosas, hacían sentirme tranquila y olvidar por un momento las personas con las que "convivo"._

 _Aunque no siempre esos momentos son agradables, ya que para mi mala suerte, siempre viene uno de ellos para arruinarme el momento…_

 _Dejando eso a un lado, siempre veo a lo lejos, una persona que no conozco, en realidad, ninguno de ellos ha tenido la consideración de decirme quien es ella…_

 _La veo caminar desde lejos, y cuando por fin tendré la oportunidad de ver su rostro… Desaparece…_

 **Yuki:** -"Hmmm… Por favor dígame, ¿quién es usted? Mujer de vestido largo y oscuro como la noche, con un cabello largo de color morado… ¿Acaso desea algo en este lugar…?"-

 **Ayato:** _ ***Risa***_ -"¿Por qué Chichinashi está hablando sola?

 **Yuki:** -"Ya que la mayoría de ustedes no hablan de nada más que "soy de su propiedad", eso ha llegado a aburrirme, y por eso prefiero hablar sola que con ustedes…"-

 **Ayato:** -"¿Acaso estás diciendo que somos unas personas aburridas? Esa no es la manera de hablarle a Oree-sama, Chichinashi?-"

 _Como algo ya predecible, aquel vampiro pelirrojo se acerco a mí de una manera brusca y desagradable… Tomando de mis muñecas haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a esos ojos color esmeralda… Al verlos, se notaba el desagrado de mi respuesta, tal parece, que al "Oree-sama" no le gusta que les contesten así… Pobre, lamento mucho que mi actitud no sea de su agrado, y no cambiare en lo absoluto para que él se sienta feliz…_

 **Ayato:** -"Mereces un castigo"-

 _Por supuesto, aquel castigo del cual siempre obtengo, es que ellos encajen sus colmillos en alguna parte de mi cuerpo de manera brusca; haciendo que obtenga el peor dolor que he sentido en mi corta vida…_

 _Ya no digo que pare, porque si digo eso, lo harán más fuerte y este momento duraría para el rato, así que mejor me ahorro mi comentario y solo espero a que se aburra y se vaya lejos de mi…_

 **Ayato:** -"Ya no te quejas… Parece que Oree-sama, como siempre, ha ganado"-

 **Yuki:** -"Lamento decirte… Que ni eres una persona importante para decirte "Oree-sama", y ni has ganado nada, solo espero a que termines y que te vayas"- _***Molesta***_

 **Ayato:** -"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme…?"-

 **Shu:** -"¿Acaso no pueden guardar por lo menos un momento silencio?"-

 _Shu era una persona desinteresada por todo, eso se nota mucho ya que siempre se la pasa durmiendo en cualquier lugar… Pero gracias a esa "cualidad" siempre me "salvaba" de los gritos de todos ellos… Sin decirle nada, solo pensándolo, le decía gracias…_

 **Yuki:** -"Bueno, como veo que ya terminaste, me retiro, hasta luego… O-ree-sa-ma"-

 _Fui caminando hacia mi habitación, vi a lo lejos a aquel vampiro del sombrero y al del oso gigante; como lo sospechaba, estaban esperándome… No estaba sorprendida, a pesar de que solo tengo una semana con todos ellos, es de esperarse que me esperen para tomarme y chupar mi sangre… Realmente hubiera querido nacer con una sangre… No tal dulce…_

 **Laito:** -"Nfu~ Por fin has llegado, Bitch-chan… Ya estábamos desesperados de que vinieras~"-

 **Kanato:** -"¡No me gusta que me hagan esperar tanto!"- _***Grito***_

 **Yuki:** -"Mis disculpas, pero mi retraso deben agradecérselo a su trillizo, ya que él se puso en mi camino y no me dejo irme hasta que estuviese satisfecho"-

 **Kanato:** -"¡No mientas, tú querías estar con él, ¿verdad?!"-

 **Yuki:** -"No"-

 **Laito:** -"Tranquilo Kanato-kun, todos nosotros sabemos que me desea a mi tanto como yo la deseo a ella~"-

 **Yuki:** -"La respuesta nuevamente es no"-

 **Kanato:** -"¡Tu solo eres mía!"-

 **Yuki:** _ ***Suspira***_ -"Vayamos al punto, ya encajen sus colmillos y cada quien tomara su camino"-

 **Laito:** -"Hmm…~ Parece que Bitch-chan quiere ir directamente a lo bueno~"-

 _No es necesario explicar que paso después, los dos aprovecharon mi aprobación, y como si no les importara ver mi rostro mostrando un gran dolor; siguieron así durante un largo tiempo…_

 _Empezaba a molestarme y estaba comenzando a obtener un pequeño dolor de cabeza; aquel vampiro peliblanco al verme así, se me acerco…_

 **Subaru:** -"¿Qué te sucede?"-

 **Yuki:** -"No es nada Subaru, solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, no es para preocuparse, aun así, gracias por preguntar"-

 **Subaru:** -"…"-

 _Y sin decir nada, se fue…_

 _Que interesante conversación, ¿no les parece?_

 _Para aliviar mi dolor, acurre a la ayuda del vampiro decente, que gracias a la persona que me está cuidando desde alguna parte, no me ha causado ningún problema…_

 _ ***Toca la puerta***_

 **Reiji:** -"Puedes pasar"-

 **Yuki:** -"Gracias, Reiji-san… Perdone que lo moleste, pero quería preguntarle si usted tenía una medicina para los dolores de cabeza"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Solo para eso me pides ayuda? Creí que seria para algo mas grave… Por supuesto tengo algo, siéntate en el sofá, en un momento te lo entrego"-

 _Reiji aunque tenga casi la misma actitud que yo tengo, en algunas ocasiones era un poco molesto; era tolerable ya que no escuchaba lo mismo de siempre de los demás._

 _Pensaba que me daría alguna pastilla o algo así; recibí una poción de un color extraño, que me hacía dudar de beberlo…_

 **Reiji:** -"¿No vas a tomarlo?"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Reiji-san hace sus propios medicamentos?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Así es"- _***Acomoda sus anteojos mostrando una pequeña sonrisa***_ -"No creo que los medicamentos de los humanos sean del todo efectivos…"-

 _¿En serio piensa eso?_

 _Me parece que es más que nada es un capricho de querer hacer las cosas por si mismo…_

 _No creo que del todo malo, pero conociéndolos a todos, no confió del "buen trato" que me dan._

 **Yuki:** -"Bueno, si esta medicina lo hizo Reiji-san, entonces ha de funcionar…"- _***Dudosa***_

 **Reiji:** -"Por supuesto"-

 _Poco a poco comencé a beber esa poción… Tenía un sabor horrible… Y lo escupí…_

 _Reiji frunció el ceño, y es cuando me di cuenta que comenzaría el regaño…_

 **Reiji:** -"No te di esa poción para que la desperdiciaras de esa manera… ¡Limpia lo que has ensuciado!"-

 **Yuki:** -"Lo siento, Reiji-san"-

 **Reiji:** -"Santo cielo, y pensar que me había librado de enseñarte buenos modales… Parece que no hay opción, yo seré el que este a tu lado hasta que aprendas a comportarte como una verdadera dama"-

 **Yuki:** -"Pero aun no he decidido a quien elegir, apenas ayer me dijeron que eligiera a uno de ustedes"-

 **Reiji:** -"Eso ya no es una opción, además, no te lo estoy comentando así porque si, lo digo porque así estaremos de ahora en adelante, no deseo tener a otra persona tan irrespetuosa en esta casa"-

 _Y desde ahí, comenzó mi historia con aquel vampiro de buenos modales…_

 _No estoy del todo molesta por aquella decisión que no deseaba, pero siento que de ahora en adelante, tendré varios momentos un poco interesantes…_

 _Parece, que mi vida ya no será tan aburrida como lo era…_

 _Aunque tal vez… En un futuro no muy lejano, me arrepienta de pensar eso…_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció el capitulo…**_

 _ **Como verán, escribo de manera teatral, así que espero que esto no sea un impedimento para dejar de leer este Fanfic que apenas está comenzando…**_

 _ **¡Nos veremos pronto!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer…~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Este es el segundo capítulo de mi Fanfic:**_

 _ **[Un amor prohibido]**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **[Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2.- Aprendiendo a ser una verdadera "dama" con el vampiro de buenos modales.**_

 _Ya que Reiji había dicho que estaría más tiempo con él, no puedo contradecirle…  
Aunque si remarco que ni crea que tendré su atención todo el tiempo…_

 _No le intereso en lo absoluto, y que comprenda de una vez, que él no se enamoraría de una humana, ya que no son para nada interesantes…_

 _Es bueno escuchar eso, porque tengo la garantía de que no obtendré ninguna "muestra de cariño" de su parte como lo hacen sus hermanos…_

 **Reiji:** -"Para empezar a convertirse como una verdadera dama, y que puedas servir como una, primero debes vestirte de una manera adecuada y elegante…"-

 _Aquel vampiro me sorprendió con un vestido parecido a un uniforme de sirvienta, con todo y su gorrito…_

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji-san, perdone que le cuestione, pero, ¿eso no es para la servidumbre?"-

 _Su mirada se convirtió en una muy seria…_

 **Reiji:** -"Para convertirse en una dama, primero debe aprender a obedecer órdenes de sus superiores… Usted no debe cuestionar nada…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Si Reiji-san es el experto"- _***Da una reverencia***_ -"Entonces debo cumplir con lo que me pide"-

 **Reiji:** _ ***Sonríe***_ -"Que bueno que lo has entendido…"-

 _Todavía no comprendo la razón por la cual quiere "educarme", pero debo de admitir que estas clases podrán ser divertidas, por un lado, evitare por algunos momentos a los demás, y por otro lado, podré entretenerme un momento quejándome de las clases que Reiji-san quiere darme…_

 _Yo sé como compórtame de manera correcta ante los demás… No me gusta que me digan cómo comportarme…_

 **Reiji:** -"Primero, debes caminar de forma correcta, así darás una buena imagen ante los demás…"-

 _Empecé a caminar como a mí me habían enseñado…_

 **Reiji:** -"No está nada mal, ahora, tenemos que subir de nivel…"-

 _Algunos libros pesados reposaban en mi cabeza, haciendo que tambaleara un poco por el gran peso que debo sostener…_

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji-san, disculpe de nuevo, pero esto es muy pesado, además, no es necesario usar libros para caminar correctamente, con solo tener la frente en alto y no tropezar con nada, es suficiente para que uno camine correctamente"-

 _Este tomo de mi mano y comenzó a apretarla demasiado…_

 **Reiji:** -"¿Qué dije sobre cuestionarme… Humana?"-

 **Laito:** -"Nee~ ¿Por qué Reiji tiene vestida de esa manera a Bitch-chan? ¡Se ve, taaan linda!~ Nfu~"-

 _Como si Reiji y yo tuviésemos los mismos pensamientos, una frase demasiado directa se le fue dada al vampiro pervertido:_

 **-"No es de tu incumbencia"-**

 **Laito:** -"Hmmm…~ ¿Acaso ya se llevan tan bien los dos que hasta dicen las misma frase? Que envidia~"-

 _Al escuchar el comentario del aquel vampiro del sombrero, nos miramos mutuamente, con una mirada algo sorpresiva por lo que había sucedido… Eso no es algo que ocurre tan seguido, y es realmente sorprendente que suceda esto con nosotros, porque siento que no nos conocemos demasiado o mejor dicho, que no nos llevamos bien del todo para que ocurran este tipo de momentos…_

 **Reiji:** _ ***Acomoda sus anteojos***_ -"No debe de sorprenderse, humana, no crea que eso ocurrirá de nuevo…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Lo sé, por eso no me emociono en lo absoluto"-

 **Ayato:** -"Chichinashi está demostrando ser muy agresiva"-

 **Kanato:** -"Teddy y yo queremos ver a Yuki-san fracasar en esto… ¿Verdad Teddy?"-

 **Subaru:** -"Tch, esto es solo pérdida de tiempo…"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Entonces por qué sigue aquí?"-

 **Subaru:** -"¿Qué acabas de decir?"-

 **Shu:** -"Lo que acabas de oír… No quiero escuchar otra vez lo mismo…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Ustedes solo quieren interrumpir nuestra clase… Les pido que se retiren si no tienen nada que aportar"-

 **Laito:** -"Yo no pienso irme, quiero ver que hace Bitch-chan para que me emocione… Deseo verla más de cerca con ese lindo vestido de sirvienta~"-

 **Ayato:** -"Solo Ore-sama puede disfrutar de cómo esta vestida Chichinashi"-

 **Kanato:** -"¡Nadie puede correrme de ninguna parte! ¡Yo decidiré irme cuando yo quiera!"-

 **Reiji:** -"Dios mío… No puedo creer que ustedes solo vengan aquí a ver como esta vestida Yuki… Esta humana al estar vestida así, no provoca ningún sentimiento en mi"-

 **Laito:** -"Reiji-san tiene anteojos y no puede ver como ese escote ajustado muestra muy bien esos pe… Nfu~"-

 **Yuki:** _ ***Pone sus manos en su pecho***_ -"¡Laito-kun! Eso no es manera de ver a una chica, si usted desea tenerme como su propiedad, debe evitar de verme de esa manera… ¿Acaso cree que haciendo esto, tomara a una mujer?"-

 **Laito:** -"Créeme, que con estos comentarios, he tenido más diversión que todos estos juntos~"-

 **Reiji:** -"¡No soporto escuchar tantas indecencias! ¡Largo todos!"-

 _Todos empezaron a irse; yo empecé a seguirlos, ya que Reiji-san dijo que todos deberíamos salir…_

 _Este tomo de mi muñeca, otra vez._

 **Reiji:** -"¡Tu no!"-

 **Yuki:** _ ***Suspiro***_

 _Después de un largo tiempo de "aprender a ser una verdadera dama", decidí descansar un momento en un sofá, que al verlo, pensaba que era un perfecto lugar para dormir…_

 _Empecé a acomodarme en este sillón, y mis ojos comenzaron a hacerse pesados…_

 **Yuki:** -"Sin tan solo… El estuviera a mi lado… Me sentiría más cómoda sintiéndolo cerca de mi…"-

 _ **-Narrador-**_

 _Una persona se acercaba poco a poco a la "dama" que estaba descansando en ese sofá…_

 _El pelinegro la miraba fijamente, con esa mirada que haría enloquecer a cualquier mujer que lo vea…_

 _Una mano reposo en el hombro de la joven; moviendo con delicadeza, para que la joven despertara de su profundo sueño… Al ver que no despertaba, el segundo mayor, con un poco de mal humor, movía un poco desesperado la mano para nuevamente, tratar de despertar a la joven…_

 _Ver que la humana abría sus ojos, el vampiro educado, suspirando ya que había tenido un día muy ocupado gracias a la chica que no tiene los modales que él desea que tenga, empezaría otra vez con los regaños… Esta vez, le fue imposible hacerlo… Ya que la chica lo tomo de los hombros con desesperación, haciendo que este diera pasos hacia atrás y cayera junto con ella…_

 **Yuki:** -"¿Has vuelto para sacarme de aquí, verdad querido? Sabía que me salvarías de este terrible lugar… No quiero demostrarlo, pero tengo mucho miedo… Tengo miedo que aquellos vampiros me tomen por sorpresa, y lleguen a un límite tan extremo… Que tal vez acabe con mi vida… ¡Sálvame! ¡Tú solo eres el único que puede ayudarme…!"-

 _Reiji estaba confundido, pero a la vez molesto al escuchar que la humana no quería estar en la mansión, y que las clases no habían servido para nada._

 _Al ver como unas lágrimas caían del rostro de la joven, Reiji, a pesar de tener un corazón tan frio y tan lleno de odio por su pasado, no pudo evitar conmoverse un poco de Yuki._

 **Reiji:** -"¿Qué es lo que te sucede, humana?"-

 **Laito:** -"Nfu~ Reiji ya ha pasado a otro nivel con Bitch-chan, que hasta la está haciendo llorar de tanta emoción…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji…"-

 _Yuki rápidamente se separo de Reiji; su cara se puso demasiado roja al saber que había dicho algo que no debía enfrente de el…_

 **Yuki:** -"Lo siento"-

 _Yuki dio media vuelta y como si no hubiera un mañana, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación…_

 _Reiji, estando todavía en el suelo, seguía pensando la razón por la cual la humana había hecho eso…_

 _ **-La unión de aquellas dos personas será por algo que tienen en común-**_

 _ **-Un pasado terrible será el que los una fuertemente-**_

 _ **-Un lazo que no se romperá, por los sentimientos mutuos del dolor-**_

* * *

 ** _Aquí se termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que piensan al respecto de este capítulo…_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Nos veremos pronto~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _-Dime qué puedo hacer para borrar esa triste mirada en tu bello rostro-_

 _-"Si te respondo a tu duda, de todas maneras no lo harás"-_

 _-Entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer?-_

 _-"Demostrar un amor que en verdad no sientes…-_

 _ **Capitulo 3.- Pasado.**_

 **Laito:** -"Nfu~ Parece que Bitch-chan nos está ocultando algo… iré a ver si necesita un poco de comprensión…~"-

 **Reiji:** -"No es necesario, yo descubriré por qué esta humana se comporto de esta manera tan… humillante"-

 _Reiji se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar hacia la habitación de Yuki; Laito solo lo miraba con una sonrisa picara… Aquella humana había hecho que Reiji le diera atención por lo que sucedió, y eso sería muy interesante… Por fin se vería a un Reiji en acción…_

 **Laito:** -"Parece que Bitch-chan tienes algunas cosas muy interesantes para contarnos… Nfu~"-

 _Yuki se recostó en su cama y recordó lo que sucedió hace un momento con Reiji, ella sabía que lo que había hecho es algo que aquel vampiro no toleraría para nada, y que tendría que recibir un castigo por ello… Yuki ya estaba resignada de todo, sabía que por cualquier cosa que haga, sería humillada o criticada…_

 **Yuki:** -"No comprendo el por qué sigo en esta mansión tan horrible, trato de verle un lado bueno a este lugar, pero en verdad no le veo nada interesante a este lugar… Solo recibo desgracias gracias a esos vampiros que no saben más que robar la sangre de los demás… ¿Acaso ellos no tienen otra cosa más que hacer? Sé que son vampiros; es algo normal que hagan eso… Pero pienso que pueden hacer otra cosa… Eso molesta mucho…"-

 _Me acerque a la ventana y tome las barandillas con mis manos…_

 _Baje mi cabeza para ver la altura que estaba del suelo hacia mi habitación, mi visión se comenzó a ser confusa y cerré mis ojos…_

 _ **-"¿Qué pasaría si salto desde aquí?"-**_

 _Reí por mi pensamiento; era obvio que si saltaba desde aquí, podría lastimarme y dependiendo de cómo caiga, tal vez muera…_

 _ **-"Morir sería la solución para estos problemas que tengo…"-**_

 _Pensaba que si llegaba a este lugar, mi vida cambiaria a una interesante…_

 _Antes de vivir aquí mis días eran tan cotidianos, me despertaba, desayunaba, iba a la escuela, regresaba y comía un poco, hacia mis deberes y estudiaba un poco después de ello y dormía…_

 _No salía en lo absoluto, las personas siempre comentaban a mis espaldas, y eso era muy mal educado por su parte…_

 _Y ahora que llegue a este lugar, prefiero vivir nuevamente mi vida cotidiana a estar viviendo en este lugar…_

 _ **-"Saltare"-**_

 _Me gustaría ver la mirada que pondrían aquellos vampiros al verme saltar…_

 _No les importara, eso lo sé muy bien, pero verán como su "victima de la sangre dulce" porta una sonrisa haciendo eso…_

 **Reiji:** -"Si quieres llamar la atención con eso, no lo lograras…"-

 _Voltee con sorpresa._

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji-san… Usted diciendo que las reglas es lo más importante y por haber entrado a mi habitación sin permiso, lo hace ser una persona sin educación… Qué pena por eso…"-

 **Reiji:** _ ***Enojado***_ -"No es mi problema si la humana no tenga buena audición al no escuchar que llamaba a la puerta… O tal vez seas una idiota que no sabe lo que hay a su alrededor…"-

 **Yuki:** -"De todas manera, si yo no contestaba, Reiji-san no debió entrar a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento… Y si usted entro… Es por qué está preocupado por mi…"-

 **Reiji:** -"No lo estoy, simplemente quiero que me explique lo que sucedió hace un momento… Eso fue tan indecente…"-

 **Yuki:** -"No le explicare nada, es algo que como Reiji-san dijo… No le importa"-

 _Reiji por no sé cuanta ocasión, me miraba serio…_

 _Sabía que Reiji-san le gusta que le contesten lo que él está preguntando; es algo que siempre quiero llevarle la contraria… Lo único "bueno" que he recibido de esta gran mansión, es tener como acompañante a una persona, o mejor dicho, vampiro de "buenos modales" que no tolera a las personas "que no tienen modales"._

 **Reiji:** -"Si no quieres contestarme, está bien, no le tomare importancia a el pasado aburrido por el cual has vivido… Los humanos creen que diciendo que no tienen nada o no quieren contar lo que sienten, piensan que todo el mundo les interesara su historia…"- _***Ríe un poco***_ -"La verdad, solo demuestran lo débiles que son y que necesitan a alguien a su lado para ser feliz… Eso, es ser un dependiente…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Admiro las palabras que Reiji-san dice, es verdad que nosotros los humanos hacemos eso para llamar la atención, es nuestra naturaleza ya que no somos tan "perfectos" como ustedes… Pero aunque Reiji-san dice eso, el también cayó en la trampa que hacemos los humanos… ¿No lo cree así?"-

 **Reiji:** -…-

 **Yuki:** -"Me imagine que no diría nada por qué sabe que estoy en lo correcto… Reiji-san es tan interesante, por esa razón no quise salta de aquí, quiero conocer más a fondo al vampiro de los buenos modales…"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Reiji:** -"Si realmente quieres conocerme, tendrás que comportarte de mejor manera, si no, recibirás un castigo muy severo humana… No tolero a las personas sin educación…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Yo tampoco, tenemos algo en común, ¿no lo cree?"-

 **Reiji: *Suspira*** -"Santo cielo, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…"-

 _Después de eso, Reiji simplemente se fue sin decir nada._

 _Por lo menos evite que el encajara sus colmillos en mi cuello… Eso es un gran alivio…_

 _Lo que los vampiros no entenderán, es la confianza que puede tener una persona a otra…_

 _Si contara lo que he vivido, mi alma se sentiría aliviada y libre, no porque he comentado mis recuerdos… Si no, porque al fin tendrá a una persona en la cual confiar…_

 _ **-"No puedo creer que hayas acabado en este lugar, ganado"-**_

 _Esa voz…_

 _Esa voz que siempre alegraban mis días, la escuchaba claramente en mi oído…_

 _Su voz era inconfundible, era tan delicada y tan seria…_

 _Al escucharla, me hacia recordar los bellos momentos que he vivido, el, hizo que yo siguiera adelante en este mundo tan aburrido y podrido…_

 **Yuki:** -"Nos volvemos a ver, Mukami Ruki… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-

 **Ruki:** -"No creí que la novia sacrificada serías tu… Que desgracias, aunque, siento que eso me da otra oportunidad de cumplir mi promesa, ¿no?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Tu nunca cambias… Esa promesa ya fue desde hace mucho tiempo que ya la había olvidado… No estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, así que no me siento importante por ser un sacrificio para estos vampiros… Ni para ti que puedo notar que ya eres uno de ellos… Al parecer esa moda de ser vampiro se ha convertido popular…"-

 **Ruki:** -"No es bueno que una dama comente algo que desconoce, no quiero que me compares como aquellos descendientes de una familia reconocida que no saben lo que quieren a pesar de que lo tienen todo… Solo vine para ver a la nueva Eva, y para mi fortuna y para tu desgracia, eres tu…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Vaya, desde que he estado aquí, he recibido tantos nombres que ya estoy a punto de olvidar el mío…"-

 **Ruki:** -"Si tu deseas un mejor trato, puedes venir conmigo… Y si no aceptas lo que te estoy proponiendo, darás a conocer que eres una "dama" que quiere ser domesticada al los gustos de estos "vampiros reconocidos"…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Si me quedo no será por eso mi amado Ruki, será por qué en esta familia que tanto odias, hay uno que me llama mucho la atención, y tal vez lo conozcas… El segundo hijo de esta familia tan disfuncional, Sakamaki Reiji, alias: El vampiro de buenos modales"-

 **Ruki:** -"Si lo conozco, el es un poco diferente a sus hermanos, pero aun así, es un Sakamaki y eso no lo tolero…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Acaso… ¿Ruki se pondrá celoso de lo que dije?"-

 **Ruki:** -"Ganado por supuesto que…"-

 _ **-¿Con quién estás hablando en tu habitación…?-**_

 _ ***Se abre la puerta***_

 _ **-¿Qué acaso acudiste a hablar sola…?-**_

 **Ruki:** -"Sakamaki Reiji, un placer volverlo a ver…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Mukami Ruki, pensé que serías una persona con buenos modales pero al parecer me he equivocado, has entrado a esta casa sin el permiso de las personas que viven en este lugar…"-

 **Ruki:** -"Lo siento mucho, solo quería conocer a su nueva invitada… Aunque esto más que nada se volvió un re-encuentro… Me despido, nos vemos luego, Eva"-

 _Y como todos los vampiros que conozco… Y eso que conozco a seis de ellos…_

 _Con sus poderes "mágicos" desapareció…_

 **Reiji:** -"¿De dónde conoces a esa persona?"-

 _Por dios… Esto ya se ha vuelto un interrogatorio…_

 _¿Tengo derecho a un abogado?_

 _-El pasado llega a la pobre joven desamparada-_

 _-¿Acaso su antiguo "amigo" de la niñez intervendrá en los planes de todos?-_

 _-Si tanto recordabas a esa persona…-_

 _-Parece que al tenerla al frente tu sueño se ha hecho realidad-_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que le pareció el capitulo, realmente me pone muy feliz leerlos~**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _ **-Los sentimientos están empezando a florecer-**_

 _ **-Y deja al descubierto una hermosa flor del pecado-**_

 _ **-Si este amor nos lleva hacia el abismo-**_

 _ **-No me importara estar en la ruina si estoy a tu lado-**_

 _ **-Ya que, si el destino nos unió…-**_

 _ **-Entonces debemos estar siempre juntos-**_

 _ **Capitulo 4.- Engaño.**_

 **Yuki:** _ ***Suspira***_ -"Esta bien Reiji-san, le diré como conozco a Ruki… Hmm… lo conozco desde mi niñez, Ruki era una persona muy educada y cuando estaba sola, venía a mi lado para platicar… me decía que tenía un libro favorito… nunca descubrí que libro era en realidad, pero me decía que lo leía a cada momento…-"

 **Reiji:** -"¿Eso es todo?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Si, no es necesario contarle más, no quiero que Reiji-san se harte de mis historias de mi niñez y tenga un castigo… además, le repito que Reiji-san no debe importarle mi vida privada…"- _***Da media vuelta***_

 **Reiji:** -"Me gustaría saber más del pasado de Yuki-chan"-

 _Acaso… ¿acabo de escuchar que me dijo que le gustaría saber sobre mi pasado?… y además, ¿me dijo Yuki-chan?_

 _Reiji en algunas ocasiones me da desconfianza por qué repentinamente cambia de opinión, primero se convierte en una persona dura e insoportable, y después te trata como si fueses la persona más especial para el…_

 _Lo voltee a ver, y como si dios me odiara poniéndome en este tipo de situaciones, Reiji mostraba una cálida sonrisa; aquella sonrisa calentaba mi corazón y de algún modo, me sentía muy feliz en ese momento…_

 _Este sentimiento es muy extraño, no entiendo en realidad esta felicidad al descubrir a la persona que deseas estar siempre a su lado…_

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji-san"-

 _ **-"Yo conocí de ti lo peor…"-**_

 _ **-"Y continuo pensando que eres el mejor"-**_

 _Espera un momento…_

 _Tal vez finge interés en mí para saber más a fondo sobre Ruki y hacer un plan…_

 _Reiji-san no es del todo tonto, pero ya conozco muy bien la actitud de Reiji, y esa actitud no es para nada de él…_

 **Yuki:** -"Aunque Reiji-san quiere saber de mi pasado, lamento informarle que no daré mas a conocer mi pasado, menos si lo que quiere saber es sobre Ruki"-

 **Reiji:** -"Bueno, como tu gustes… ¡Ah! Recuerda que mañana seguiremos con las clases, quiero que mañana mejores todos los defectos que tienes, no deseo tener a otro desperdicio más de lo que ya hay…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Tratare de no decepcionarlo"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 **Reiji:** -"¿Qué le parece gracioso?"-

 **Yuki:** -"En realidad nada"-

 _Reiji suspiro de cansancio y salió de mi habitación._

 _Mire por la ventana y efectivamente, si se había ido Ruki._

 **Laito:** -"Hmmm…~ ¿Acaso bitch-chan ha creado un triangulo amoroso?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Tu de nuevo… no Laito, no he creado un triangulo amoroso, sólo que Ruki es una persona que conozco desde hace ya mucho tiempo y Reiji sólo quiere andar de chismoso, eso es todo"-

 **Laito:** -"¿De chismoso?"- _***Ríe un poco***_ -"Bitch-chan es tan ocurrente, si esto lo hubiese escuchado Reiji, te daría un castigo ahora mismo"-

 **Yuki:** -"Si lo sé, que buena suerte tengo…"- _***Lo dice en tono sarcástico***_

 **Laito:** -"Nee~ Bitch-chan, tengo un poco de sed… ¿te gustaría hacerme el favor de no hacerte la difícil y darme tu sangre de la manera sencilla? No quiero agotarme esta vez"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Acaso el pervertido de la casa no desea más a las mujeres difíciles? Esto es extraño, ¿en verdad eres Laito?"- _***Burlona***_

 **Laito:** -"No estoy jugando"- _***Tono serio***_

 **Yuki:** -"Hmm… Laito-kun, no es necesario que sea tan… tenebroso en ese sentido, daré mi sangre a Laito-kun si es lo que desea…"-

 _Este era el temor que tenía todos los días, en algunas ocasiones estos vampiros tienen un mal humor y hacen que haga lo que me piden con mucho miedo._

 _Trataba de obedecer lo que me pedían para no tener tanto dolor, pero aun así, en esos momentos que tanto odiaba, cada vez sentía más dolor, como si ellos hicieran a propósito esto para ver mi rostro en ese momento._

 _Los odio, en verdad los odio._

 **Ayato:** -"¡Eh! ¿Por qué estas encima de mi propiedad?"-

 **Laito:** -"Oh~ Se supone que bitch-chan es propiedad de Reiji, pero como el no la utiliza como se debe, quise darle el uso que tiene en esta mansión yo mismo"-

 **Kanato:** -"Eso es muy injusto de tu parte"-

 **Ayato:** -"Sólo Ore-sama puede probar la sangre de esta humana"-

 **Yuki:** -"Laito-kun, has bebido suficiente, me siento un poco mareada…"-

 **Laito:** -"La sangre que he probado no es suficiente, todavía sigo teniendo mucha sed, así que, en esta noche te dejaré totalmente seca… Nfu~"-

 **Ayato:** -"¡Oye! No permitiré que hagas eso, Ore-sama es el que lo hará"-

 **Kanato:** -"No sin antes lo hago yo, ¿verdad Teddy?"-

 _Otro vampiro llego a mi habitación, pensé que sería Reiji para salvarme, pero no, era el bueno para nada... como le dice Reiji._

 **Shu:** -"Hacen demasiado ruido, si van a matarla, háganlo ahora mismo y dejen de hablar…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Gracias por ayudarme… príncipe durmiente"-

 **Shu:** -"¿Qué acabas de decir?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Vaya, pensé que esto lo harían más adelante; al parecer no han entendido que la humana será mi acompañante, no la de ustedes"-

 **Laito:** -"Reiji está en un error, ella debe elegir con quien quiere estar, y es obvio que bitch-chan estará conmigo"-

 **Ayato:** -"¡Bah! Se quedará con Ore-sama, ¿verdad, Chichinashi?"-

 **Kanato:** -"Tal vez quiera estar conmigo"-

 **Yuki:** -"O tal vez no quisiera con ninguno de los trillizos posesivos, ni con el vampiro "duermo a todas horas" ni con el rompe paredes"-

 **Ayato:** -"¿Qué tratas de decir?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Explicación más sencilla para el tonto "Ore-sama", quiero ser la acompañante eterna del chico de las tazas"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿¡Qué acabas de decir…!?"-

 **Laito:** -"Hmm… que lastima, bitch-chan se ha quedado con el aburrido…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Me gustan los aburridos"-

 **Reiji:** -"…"-

 **Subaru:** -"¿Por qué todos están aquí?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Por nada amante de las paredes, sólo deje en claro a todos estos vampiros que deseo a Reiji"-

 **Subaru:** -"¿¡Amante de las paredes!?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Santo cielo, en verdad, si eres una humana indecente y eso debe cambiarse… pero has hecho una buena elección, desde el principio sabia que vendrías conmigo"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Además de vampiro es adivino?"-

 _Algunos de ellos rieron._

 **Yuki:** -"Ahora, ya que he dicho mi decisión, Laito… por favor, baja de mi cama… quiero descansar"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Descansar?"- _***Ríe***_ -"Tenemos que ir a la escuela, así que cámbiate, y también va para todos ustedes"-

 _Es verdad, no recordaba que tenía que ir a la escuela en la noche…_

 _ ***Suspiro***_

 _Y eso que me encanta dormir…_

 _ **-"No deseo una aventura corta"-**_

 _ **-"Deseo una vida eterna a tu lado"-**_

 _ **-"Me he enamorado de alguien extraordinario"-**_

 _ **-¿Y sabes quién es esa persona?-**_

 _ **-"Eres tú"-**_

* * *

 **¡Aquí se termina el capitulo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado~**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció al respecto~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _ **-"Tengo miedo de que puedas irte, y nunca vuelvas a mi lado"-**_

 _ **-A pesar de tener una edad para considerarte mayor…-**_

 _ **-Sigues teniendo miedo de quedarte totalmente solo-**_

 _ **-"No sé realmente como dejarte ir"-**_

 _ **-"Y por ello, no pienso dejarte ir"-**_

 _ **Capitulo 5.- Muestra del deseo.**_

 _Tome mi uniforme y comencé a cambiarme, miraba en todos los ángulos por si alguno de ellos entraba a mi habitación sin mi permiso…_

 _ ***Se escucha que tocan la puerta***_

 **Yuki:** -"¿Quién es?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Soy yo, Reiji… ¿sabías que todos te estamos esperando en la entrada? No puedo creer que te tardes demasiado sólo para cambiarte"-

 **Yuki:** -"¡Oh! Lo lamento, Reiji-sama…~"- _***Lo dice en un tono burlesco***_

 _Reiji, como siempre, abrió la puerta sin permiso._

 _En ese momento, sólo tenía puesto mis calcetines y la falda del uniforme…_

 **Yuki:** -"¡R-Reiji-san!"- _***Se cubre su torso con sus manos mientras que da media vuelta***_

 **Reiji:** -"No deberías apenarte, yo te he dicho desde un principio que no eres perfecta, y si una cosa no es perfecta, entonces no tiene ni mi interés"-

 **Yuki:** -"Ya veo, entonces, le pediré a Reiji que se retire de mi habitación, si no tiene interés en mi, entonces ni debería estar en mi habitación"-

 _Lo que me había dicho Reiji era algo demasiado doloroso._

 _Sé que él tiene ese carácter para demostrar sus modales, pero en algunas ocasiones exagera demasiado sus comentarios… que llegan a un punto de ser muy dolorosos._

 **Reiji:** -"No me iré, te esperare aquí hasta que termines de ponerte el uniforme…"-

 _Suspire, ya no sé si en verdad Reiji tiene modales, o sólo lo dice para verse interesante._

 _Reiji estaba en mis espaldas; comenzaba a sentir que su mirada estaba en mí, así que me apresure lo más que pude para no sentir esa incomodidad._

 **Reiji:** -"A pesar de ser una dama, no saber usar el uniforme correctamente es realmente decepcionante…"-

 _Reiji puso sus manos en_ _el cuello de mi camisa; sus ojos posaron en mi cuello, viendo las marcas de las mordidas que me han dado sus hermanos, Reiji sólo chasqueo su lengua._

 **Reiji:** -"Santo cielo, aquellos no se cansan de tomarte como alimento… ellos no tendrán modales, pero tú también tienes la culpa de entregarte a cualquiera de ellos"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Acaso Reiji-san piensa que me entrego a ellos?"- _***Ríe un poco***_ -"Si por mi fuera, haría cualquier cosa para que ellos dejen de clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello, no es para nada agradable que hagan eso… la escusa que siempre me dicen es que soy su alimento, cómo dice Reiji-san, y que además de ello, tendré la recompensa de tener un placer que he "deseado" hace tiempo… y si se lo preguntaba, Reiji-san, no he sentido nada de placer cómo ellos dicen"-

 **Reiji:** -"Entonces, si con ninguno de ellos has obtenido ese placer…"- _***Ríe***_ -"Tendré que hacerlo yo"-

 _Sería la primera vez que él encajara sus colmillos en mi; tomo con fuerza mis muñecas mientras que me hacia retroceder y llegar a la cama… ahora Reiji ya no se comportaba cómo una persona con gran clase, ahora ya era una bestia._

 _Reiji no encajaría sus colmillos en mi cuello cómo los demás, el fue más abajo; tratando de decirme que está tomando en serio "su propiedad"._

 **Yuki:** -"P-Pensé que Reiji-san quería llegar pronto a la escuela… además, ¿no se supone que no deseaba algo que no fuese perfecto?"-

 _Ignorando mis palabras, Reiji comenzó a chupar mi sangre con gran rapidez; cerré mis ojos por el dolor que estaba teniendo en ese momento… y de un momento a otro, cómo si Reiji siempre tuviera la razón, aquel dolor que obtenía cuando los demás hacían este acto tan horrible, iba desapareciendo con rapidez…_

 _Pensaba que era por estar acostumbrada a ello, pero no, las tantas veces que me han hecho esto, ese dolor no se iba hasta que ellos terminaran…_

 _Quería en ese momento que Reiji siguiera y que dejara las marcas de sus colmillos en otras partes._

 _Movía mis piernas con desesperación para que Reiji-san pensara que no deseaba esto… y antes de que hiciera notar la gran "fascinación" que tenía en ese instante con gritos de desesperación, de un momento a otro, Reiji se detuvo, abrocho los botones de mi camisa y se levanto._

 **Reiji:** -"Date prisa o llegaremos tarde"-

 _Salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta; yo sólo me quede en la misma posición en la que estaba._

 _ **-Marchándose con malicia, cubriendo con escusas el acto descabellado que acabas de hacer-**_

 _ **-Las llamas que arden en tu interior comenzaron a hacerse más intensas-**_

 _ **-Causando que aquel juego sin final siga su curso-**_

 _ **-"No admitiré que te deseo"-**_

 _ **-Así que para alimentar aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos, utilizaras a la víctima con falsas intenciones-**_

 _Al darme cuenta que ya era tarde, con rapidez me puse lo que faltaba de mi uniforme y baje enseguida por las escaleras y me subí a la limosina._

 _La limosina empezó su viaje y yo, todavía seguía respirando con dificultad._

 **Ayato:** -"Oe, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto, Chichinashi?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Tuve complicaciones"-

 **Kanato:** -"No tienes justificación, ¡estoy tan fastidiado por esperarte!"- _***Lo dice en un tono muy molesto***_

 **Laito:** -"Tranquilos todos, Bitch-chan no tiene la culpa de que Reiji la haya entretenido… Nfu"-

 **Ayato:** -"¿De qué estás hablando?"-

 **Laito:** -"¿Qué no recuerdan que Reiji fue a la habitación de Bitch-chan y duró un buen rato con ella?"-

 **Reiji:** _ ***Suspiro***_ -"Ustedes no deben hablar de cosas que no saben, no es correcto hablar así de las personas"-

 **Shu:** _ ***Ríe***_

 **Reiji:** -"¿Y tú de qué te ríes?"-

 **Shu:** -"Al parecer no soy el único que evade los comentarios de los demás…"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿A qué te refieres?"-

 **Shu:** -"Tú sabes a que me refiero"-

 **Reiji:** -"…"-

 **Subaru:** -"Que molesto"-

 _La discusión termino y todo termino en silencio hasta que llegamos al colegio._

 _Cada quien se fue a su clase y yo hice lo mismo…_

 _Al terminar las clases, salí del salón de clases y fui a dar un pequeño paseo alrededor del colegio._

 **Ruki:** -"Con que aquí estabas, Eva"-

 **Yuki:** -"Ruki, por favor, deja de llamarme así, sabes que me llamo Yuki y no Eva"-

 **Ruki:** -"No te digo Eva por no saber tu nombre, es por una razón de la cual pronto conocerás"-

 **Yuki:** -"Bueno…"-

 _Quería alejarme de Ruki, pero este me tomo de los hombros y no me dejo avanzar ni un paso más._

 **Ruki:** -"Quiero saber la verdadera razón por la cual los Sakamaki te quieren sólo para ellos"-

 **Yuki:** -"No me digas que tu también serás como ellos… que decepción, pensé que eras diferente y eres igual de horrible que ellos"-

 **Ruki:** -"Sólo quiero averiguar la razón…"-

 _Y antes de que este comenzara con esa tortura, alguien lo detuvo._

 **Reiji:** -"Es desagradable que alguien quiera robar tu presa, así que te pido que te alejas de ella ya que me pertenece"-

 **Ruki:** -"¿Tu propiedad?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Así es, ella me pertenece…"- _***Quita el moño de mi cuello y comienza a desabrochar algunos botones de mi camisa***_ -"Cómo veras, esta es una marca demasiado profunda que fue realmente aceptada por ella, así demostramos, que ella me desea y es ahora es totalmente mía"-

 **Ruki:** -"Parece que no tuviste opción… nos veremos pronto, Eva"-

 _Ruki se alejo de nosotros dejándonos solos._

 **Reiji:** -"Y ahora, cómo tuve que decir esto para defenderte, tendrás un castigo por no obedecerme"-

 **Yuki:** _ ***Suspiro***_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo… ¡espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capitulo, realmente son muy importantes para mí~**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Hasta luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _ **-Humana indecente que sólo viene a mí para calmar su dolor-**_

 _ **-"¿Acaso no has entendido que conmigo encontraras el sufrimiento?"-**_

 _ **-Sí eso es lo que deseas, con gusto haré lo que me pidas-**_

 _ **-Los humanos son muy frágiles, así que será demasiado fácil hacerte caer-**_

 _ **-"Aquellos momentos interesantes, se volverán un gran entretenimiento"-**_

 **Capitulo 6.- Un día especial.**

 _A camino a casa, recordaba aquel rostro decepcionado de Ruki, tal vez pensara que soy una joven que se entrega a cualquiera por temor de hacerle mucho daño…_

" _ **Espero algún día explicarte correctamente lo sucedido"**_

 _Como siempre, los castigos de aquel vampiro eran estresantes y agotadores, en algunas ocasiones recurría a los golpes, otras veces me obliga a limpiar con gran perfección algún lugar de la gran mansión o estudiar varios libros sobre modales._

 _Aquel castigo duro demasiado tiempo, haciendo que haya quedado exhausta por tanto fastidio…_

 _¿Acaso Reiji no será feliz por lo menos un día?_

 _¡Por supuesto!_

 _Ese día sería su cumpleaños… todos son felices ese día, ¿no?_

 _Tenía tanto tiempo viviendo en este lugar que la verdad no sabía mucho de cada uno de ellos, lo único que sabía era su terrible comportamiento… pero sobre algo personal no conocía nada en lo absoluto._

 _Preguntarle a Reiji cuando sería su cumpleaños será algo descarado y en ese momento obtendría un eterno sermón de Reiji por ser tan indecente._

 _Así que tuve que acudir a esa persona para tener información…_

 **Yuki:** -"Laito-kun, si usted me dice cuando es el cumpleaños de Reiji, dejaré que toque mi pierna como usted quiera por un minuto"-

 **Laito:** -"Eh~ ¿Sólo un minuto?"-

 **Yuki:** _ ***Asiente***_ -"Se que Laito-kun desea demasiado tocarla… vamos…"- _***Lo dice en un tono coqueto***_

 **Laito:** -"Bueno~ Te lo diré, es el 29 de agosto…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Eso será dentro de dos días…"-

 _Al acabar mi frase, la mano de Laito ya estaba en mi pierna…_

 **Yuki:** -"Eso sí… no quiero que vayas a morder mi…"-

 **Laito:** -"Demasiado tarde… Nfu~"-

 **Yuki:** -"Diablos…"-

 _Al terminar el minuto mágico que pasamos Laito y yo, me retire enseguida y fui a mi habitación._

 _Tenía que pensar algo bueno para darle…_

 _Sé que darle cualquier cosa criticaría a morir aquel regalo insignificante para él._

 **Yuki:** -"¿Qué podría darle?"-

 _Una sonrisa poso en mi rostro por la gran idea que tuve del regalo…~_

 _ **-Al día siguiente-**_

 _Sólo faltaba un día para el cumpleaños del vampiro "buenos modales", así que tuve que salir de la mansión a escondidas para ver las tiendas y ver algunas cosas que necesitaba para el regalo… la verdad, no soy una chica que sale mucho, así que me tarde demasiado en encontrar algunas cosas…_

 _ **-Día del cumpleaños-**_ _("Felicidad absoluta activado")_

 _Tuve que salir, de nuevo, para recoger el encargo que hice ayer… me ha costado demasiado, así que espero que le guste… si no tendré que lanzarlo en su cara…_

 _Al llegar a la mansión, aquel regalo estaba oculto en mis espaldas para que ninguno de ellos lo viera… no fue del todo buena idea, ya que uno de aquellos trillizos molestos vino a mí preguntándome que es lo que tenía atrás…_

 **Kanato:** -"Teddy, ¿tú también crees que Yuki-chan este ocultado algo en su espalda?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Kanato, no es del todo correcto hablar en tercera persona, ¿lo sabe?"-

 **Kanato:** -"Al parecer, ella quiere evitar nuestra curiosidad, ¿verdad Teddy?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Es algo que no le incumbe, lo siento, pero debo retirarme"- _***Da una pequeña reverencia y se va***_

 **Kanato:** -"¡Tú no te irás a ningún lado hasta que me expliques que es lo que estas ocultado!"- _***Lo dice en un tono alto***_

 **Yuki:** _ ***Suspiro***_ -"Ya que insistes, es un regalo para tu hermano mayor, Reiji, ¿acaso no sabes que hoy es su cumpleaños?"-

 **Kanato:** -"Por supuesto que lo se… pero en verdad sí que es tonta Yuki-chan, ¿verdad Teddy?"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Por qué dice eso?"-

 **Kanato:** -"¿Acaso Yuki-chan no sabe que nosotros no festejamos nuestros cumpleaños?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Que lastima, aunque ustedes tengan esa costumbre, yo aún así le daré esto a Reiji-san"-

 **Kanato:** -"Teddy, ¿tú crees que Yuki-chan le guste Reiji?"-

 **Yuki:** -"No es que me guste, simplemente es sólo un gesto de amabilidad, eso es todo…"-

 _Me aleje dejando atrás a Kanato, aquel chico era algo fastidioso ya que siempre quería saber todo… algunas veces es algo agradable, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba gritando._

 _Subí las escaleras con la esperanza que ninguno de ellos me molestara; mi mala suerte llego otra vez cuando casi tropezaba con el "ore-sama" del cual no le veo nada de eso…_

 **Ayato:** -"Oe, ¿por qué estas corriendo por los pasillos?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Primero no estoy corriendo por los pasillos, sólo apresuro mis pasos, y segundo, es algo que Ayato no debe importarle"-

 **Ayato:** -"A Ore-sama le tienes que hablar con mucho respeto, además, sabes que al ser mi presa, debes tratarme de la mejor manera"-

 **Yuki:** -"Yo no soy su presa, si yo fuese la presa de alguien, sería de Reiji-san, ¿no lo crees?"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Laito:** -"Hmm~ Parece que Bitch-chan anda contestando de una manera agresiva… y también oculta algo en su espalda… ¿me pregunto qué pasará si lo tomo?"-

 _Laito tomo a la fuerza el regalo y comenzó a verlo._

 **Laito:** -"Pa-ra… Reiji… Oh~ ¿por esa razón me preguntabas el día de cumpleaños de Reiji, para darle un regalo? Bitch-chan me ha utilizado~"-

 **Yuki:** -"Por favor, Laito, devuélvame el regalo…"-

 **Ayato:** -"Ore-sama quiere aquel regalo, sólo Ore-sama merece regalos"-

 _Los dos vampiros comenzaron a juguetear con el regalo, haciendo que la envoltura quedará un desastre… además de que en varias ocasiones tiraban "por accidente" el regalo…_

 _Al aburrirse, dejaron el regalo en el suelo._

 **Yuki:** -"Ustedes son unas personas demasiado inmaduras, realmente los odio"-

 **Laito:** -"Yo sé que Bitch-chan me desea tanto cómo yo la deseo a ella"-

 **Ayato:** -"A Ore-sama nadie debe de odiarlo"-

 _Los dos se retiraron y tome el regalo que había quedado con una presentación horrible._

 **-"¿Qué es lo que tienes en las manos?"-**

 _Reiji se había acercado a mí, cuestionándome._

 **Yuki:** -"…"-

 **Reiji:** -"No contestarle a su amo hace notar tu deplorable educación, así que contesta enseguida que es lo que tienes en tus manos"-

 **Yuki:** -"Ya que Reiji-san lo pide…"- _***Se lo enseña***_ -"Es su regalo de cumpleaños, gracias a sus inmaduros hermanos menores, la presentación del regalo ha quedado horrible, pero espero que en el interior de este sea de su agrado"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Regalo?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Por supuesto, es su cumpleaños, y en los cumpleaños, se le debe felicitar al cumpleañero con un presente… eso hacemos normalmente los humanos"-

 **Reiji:** _ ***Toma el regalo y comienza a abrirlo***_ -"Veamos el contenido de este regalo"-

 _Rogaba que el objeto que estaba en la envoltura estaba bien…_

 _Reiji al ver mi regalo sólo pudo sonreír._

 _Lo que venía adentro era una taza fina de colección limitada que había encontrado en una tienda, donde venden todo en un gran precio y en el cual tuve que usar los ahorros que tenía para comprarlo…_

 **Reiji:** -"Tu sabes lo que me gusta… esta taza la había estado buscando hace tiempo, por primera vez haces algo bien, y eso debe ser admitido… gracias"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Yuki:** -"Me alegra que le haya gustado… espero que Reiji-san la use algún día"-

 **Reiji:** -"La usaré en este momento… sígueme"-

 _Reiji y yo fuimos a la cocina y este comenzó a hervir agua para el té que casualmente prepara… al terminar de hervir el agua, la sirvió en la taza fina que le había regalado y a otra taza que había sacado; aquella taza de té iba a ser para mí._

 **Yuki:** -"Gracias por el té"-

 **Reiji:** -"No tienes porqué agradecerme, sólo es un gesto de agradecimiento… no creas que esto lo haré seguido"-

 **Yuki:** -"Eso ya lo sé, me lo ha dicho muchas veces"-

 _Reiji ignoro mi comentario y tomo un sorbo de su té._

 **Reiji:** -"Ah~ como era de esperarse, el té es lo mejor, y más si se disfruta en una taza tan fina como esta"- _***Ríe para sí mismo***_

 **Yuki:** -"Sí… me lo imagino"- _***Toma un poco de té***_

 **Reiji:** -"Por este regalo, has hecho esté día habitual a un día de cumpleaños maravilloso"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿En verdad?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Por supuesto, pero no te sientas tan orgullosa, este tipo de actos no es para sentirse de esa manera"-

 _Reiji-san… arruinando siempre las palabras "bellas" que dice._

 _Pero a pesar de eso, ver esa sonrisa… hace sentirme feliz al verlo… deseo ver más seguido esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro._

 _ **-Ven-**_

 _ **-Adéntrate a esta ilusión llamada: Amor-**_

 _ **-En cuál, la única cosa buena que recibirás-**_

 _ **-Será el de un amor falso-**_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Este capítulo tenía pensado ponerlo el cumpleaños de Reiji, pero no tuve la oportunidad ni las ideas para escribirle un capitulo ese día…**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que le pareció el capitulo; sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _ **-Continúas con aquellos deseos que son impuros-**_

 _ **-Haciendo que te atraiga cualquier cosa que te de placer-**_

 _ **-Mientes al decirme que estoy en un error-**_

 _ **-Ya que ver tus ojos con una mirada de lujuria…-**_

 _ **-Me hace pensar que tengo que darte una clase de modales-**_

 **Capitulo 7.- Verdaderas intenciones.**

 _En verdad no entiendo el comportamiento que tiene Reiji-san._

 _En algunas ocasiones es realmente amable y demasiado educado; otras veces es molesto que llega tal punto a lo insoportable._

 **Yuki:** _ ***Frunce el ceño***_ -"¿Quién lo comprende? Uno trata de dar su mayor esfuerzo y este solo puede verle el lado malo…"-

 **-"¡Tengo demasiado sed!"-**

 **Yuki:** -"¿Hmm…?"-

 _Kanato se notaba molesto, y eso se nota enseguida con su tono de voz…_

 **Yuki:** -"¿Y ahora que tendrá este chico?"-

 _Me acerque a donde había escuchado su voz… no estaba solo, al parecer estaba con todos los hermanos…_

 **Yuki:** -"Se que escuchar las conversaciones que a uno no le conciernen es de mala educación… pero…"-

 **Ayato:** -"Oe, Reiji, tu no utilizas a Chichinashi de la manera correcta… no veo que aproveches de su sangre"-

 **Laito:** -"Estoy de acuerdo con Ayato-kun~ Bitch-chan tiene un aspecto realmente hermoso que debe ser admirado y utilizado en varias ocasiones… Nfu~"-

 **Shu:** -"Tal vez no hace nada con ella porqué se ha dado cuenta que no es buena satisfaciendo a alguien…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Tch… tu comentario fuera de lugar hace que zumben mis oídos"-

 **Subaru:** -"¿Para esto quería que viniera, para hablar de ella?"-

 **Kanato:** -"¡Yuki-chan debe elegir de nuevo con quien quiere estar!"-

 **Ayato:** -"Es verdad… y es obvio que elegirá a Ore-sama"-

 **Laito:** -"Esto está comenzando a ponerse más interesante… ¿verdad, Bitch-chan?"-

 _Todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta en la cual me estaba ocultando._

 **Yuki:** -"L-Lo lamento, se que al escuchar su conversación es un acto incorrecto, así que si me permiten yo iré…"-

 **Reiji:** -"No irás a ninguna parte"-

 **Yuki:** -"Esta bien"-

 **Ayato:** -"Chichinashi, ya que el cuatro ojos no te utiliza como debería ya que eres un sacrificio, hemos decidido que el ya no estará a tu lado y que debes elegir de nuevo"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Decidieron? Nadie de aquí ha aceptado aquella propuesta ridícula"-

 **Kanato:** -"¡DECIDE DE UNA VEZ!"-

 **Yuki:** -"Yo no quiero estar con ninguno de ustedes, así que esa propuesta que tienen ha quedado desechada por completo"-

 **Ayato:** -"¿Eh?"-

 **Laito:** -"¡Qué lástima!~ Yo hubiese dado más emoción a la vida de Bitch-chan~"-

 **Shu:** -"Algún día cambiaras de opinión y vendrás a mí para obtener más deseo"-

 **Kanato:** -"Teddy y yo nunca te perdonaremos por habernos rechazado"-

 **Subaru:** -"Como si me importara"-

 **Yuki:** -"Lo siento, pero no cambiare de opinión aunque ustedes me lo pidan"-

 **Reiji:** -"Sabia que no me cambiarias por ninguno de mis hermanos… al fin te has dado cuenta de la persona que más te conviene estar a tu lado"-

 _En ese momento quería contestarle a Reiji de una manera demasiado negativa… no lo hice ya que tenía razón… Reiji-san era para mí, el mejor acompañante en esta terrible mansión._

 **Yuki:** -"…"-

 _Reiji ya estaba en frente de mí gracias a la habilidad de moverse con rapidez._

 _Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos desplazamientos repentinos, así que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par…_

 _Lo primero que pude observar de Reiji es que en su rostro mostraba una expresión molesta._

 _A Reiji le había disgustado la conversación de sus hermanos, y más se disgusto, por haber escuchado aquella conversación._

 **Reiji:** -"Que modales tan deplorables…"-

 _Sus manos posaron por mi cuello haciendo que lo mirara fijamente… Reiji comenzaba a tomarme con fuerza, apretando con fuerza mi cuello._

 **Reiji:** -"¿Qué acaso no te he enseñado que escuchar las conversaciones de los demás es una acción incorrecta?"-

 **Yuki:** -"R-Reiji…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Estas comenzando a ponerme molesto por tu comportamiento"-

 _Mis manos tomaron los brazos de Reiji, haciendo un acto inservible para que me soltara._

 **Reiji:** -"¿Acaso quieres que deje de estrangularte? Si eso es lo que quieres no lo haré"-

 _Cada vez mi visión era más opaca y oscura._

 **Reiji:** -"Así, sigue con ese rostro de dolor que hace notar el gran miedo que me tienes… quiero ver por más tiempo aquel rostro…"-

 _¿Acaso ninguno de los otros hermanos me ayudará?_

 _Recordé en ese mismo instante que a ellos no les importaba si yo llegase a fallecer; encontrarían un remplazo y fin del problema._

 **Yuki:** -"L-Lo… siento…"-

 _Reiji soltó de mi cuello y dejándome caer en el suelo._

 _Mis respiraciones eran agitadas y cortantes… quería recuperar el aliento que me había robado aquel vampiro…_

 **Reiji:** -"¿Creías que mancharía mis manos para quitarle la vida a alguien tan insignificante? Por favor, no pienses nunca eso de mi"-

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji-san… no debe jugar conmigo…"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando contigo? Yo no puedo jugar con la comida, eso es de mala educación"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Comida?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Si, la comida no debe quejarse de los actos que cometen las personas que se están alimentando de ella… la comida es simplemente comida… ¿no es así?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Entonces, para Reiji solo soy un recipiente de sangre andante que solo sirve para alimentar a las personas que no tiene escrúpulos… ya veo… ahora entiendo la actitud que tiene ante mi… comprendo…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Me alegro que por fin haya entendido la razón principal por el cual vive aquí"-

 **Yuki:** -"Yo también me alegro de haberme dado cuenta de ello… ahora entiendo que ustedes solo me ven como su comida, como dice Reiji… y que estos sentimientos que tengo ahora se han vuelto a una ira que no puede ser controlada… ira del cual solo le tenía a ustedes cinco… pero ahora, Reiji se ha unido al grupo de las personas que más odio en este mundo"-

 **Reiji:** -"No me afecta en lo absoluto que me tengas odio"-

 **Yuki:** -"Y a mi ya no me interesa los comentarios de Reiji"-

 _Di media vuelta y me aleje de ellos._

 **Reiji:** -"¡Detente! No he dicho que esta conversación haya terminado"-

 **Yuki:** -"Como dije antes, ya no me interesa nada las palabras de Reiji… o mejor dicho, vampiro de los cuales sus modales son dudosos y que de lo único que tiene bueno es su gran egocentrismo"-

 **Reiji:** -"Si hablamos de lo "bueno" que tienen las personas, yo solo puedo ver a una joven necia aceptando todas las faltas de respeto dirigidas hacia ella e incapaz de defenderse como es debido… lo único bueno que tienes de las tantos imperfectos que tienes, es tu sangre"-

 **Laito:** -"Esto se ha puesto demasiado tenso… Nfu~"-

 **Yuki:** -"Usted…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Una dama… o mejor dicho… la comida debe tener la capacidad de controlar sus sentimientos y sensaciones cuando está enfrente de su amo"-

 **-"Es suficiente"-**

 _Una persona había llegado a mi rescate… un rayo de cordura había llegado cuando más lo necesitaba…_

 **Reiji:** -"Ruki… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"-

 **Ruki:** -"Me llevare a Yuki a la mansión Mukami… ella pertenece ahí y no aquí"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Acaso supones que te dejaré llevarte a algo que me pertenece de una manera tan sencilla? No me creas una persona como esas"-

 **Ruki:** -"Yuki no te pertenece desde el momento en que le aclaraste que para ti solo es un recipiente de sangre"-

 **Yuki:** -"Por favor, llévame lejos de aquí, te lo suplico"-

 **Reiji:** -"En verdad…"-

 **Ruki:** -"Así será… desde un principio te advertí que aquí sufrirías demasiado… fue un error quedarte solo para acercarte y conocer con profundidad al segundo hijo mayor de la familia Sakamaki"-

 **Yuki:** -"Pensé que sería diferente a todos sus hermanos… ya veo que me he equivocado"-

 _Reiji solo me miraba con indiferencia._

 **Ruki:** -"Sin tu permiso o el de tus otros hermanos, me llevare a Yuki lejos de ustedes"-

 **Ayato:** -"¡Oe! No permitiremos que te la lleves"-

 **Ruki:** -"Nos retiramos"-

 **Yuki:** -"Hasta nunca, familia Sakamaki… por mi parte, no ha sido un honor el haberles conocido"-

 _Me aferre al cuerpo de Ruki y de un momento a otro, ya estábamos en la puerta principal de la mansión, al salir, había un automóvil esperándonos._

 **Ruki:** -"De ahora en adelante, yo estaré a tu lado… cumpliré aquella promesa que te hice en el pasado"-

 _ **-Me alejare de tu lado para no causarme un dolor innecesario-**_

 _ **-Quiero que te des cuenta de los errores que has cometido-**_

 _ **-"Algún día este amor será desplazado a odio"-**_

 _ **-Tu…-**_

 _ **-Ya no eres nada para mí-**_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que le pareció el capitulo; sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _ **-Si tú me sigues, no significa que encontraras la felicidad conmigo-**_

 _ **-Muy por el contrario-**_

 _ **-Caminaras ciegamente en un camino lleno de espinas que solo te causaran dolor-**_

 _ **-Mientras que el ambiente se convierte tenebroso y la desesperación llega a tu ser-**_

 _ **\- Imploras clemencia para obtener un poco de compasión de mi parte-**_

 **Capitulo 8.- Admitiendo errores.**

 _Al llegar a la Mansión Mukami, Ruki me presento a sus hermanos… a pesar de que ninguno es de mi agrado, agradezco que ellos serían "aun mas gentiles" que aquellos Sakamaki._

 **Yuki:** -"Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre de Yuki Hiroto, por favor cuiden de mi"-

 **Kou:** -"Pero por supuesto que te cuidaremos muy bien, Gatita masoquista, más si eres la elegida de ser Eve"-

 **Yuki:** _ ***Suspira***_ -"¿Acaso también ustedes me hablaran con otros nombres?"-

 **Yuma:** -"Así que la cerda será la nueva Eve…"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿¡C-Cerda!? Por favor, no quiero que me nombre de esa manera, es tan horrendo que te digan de esa manera"-

 **Azusa:** -"Eve… ¿Le gusta sentir dolor?"-

 **Yuki:** -"No… ¿a ti si?"-

 **Azusa:** _ ***Sonríe***_

 **Yuki:** -"Ruki-kun… ¿por qué no vamos a otra parte?"-

 **Ruki:** -"Es hora de la cena, así que todos tienen que ir al comedor"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Acaso Ruki cocina?"-

 **Ruki:** -"No solo el segundo hijo de la familia Sakamaki sabe"-

 **Yuki:** -"Por favor no digas ese nombre que hace zumbar mis oídos"-

 **Ruki:** -"Aquellas personas ya nunca volverás a verlas"-

 **Yuki:** -"Esa es mi intención, no quiero saber nada de los Sakamaki, menos de él"-

 **Ruki:** -"¿Llegaste a sentir algo por Sakamaki Reiji?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Antes, para mí era un hombre realmente interesante, "era" tan diferente a sus otros hermanos… ahora, pienso que es un hombre egocéntrico y patético que nunca quiere perder… en verdad le tengo lastima"-

 **Ruki:** -"Lamento decirte esto, pero por esa razón te comente desde un principio que te alejaras de ellos… tal vez es una familia muy importante y respetada, pero ninguno de ellos merece ser el nuevo Adam y recibir la capa del rey de los vampiros"-

 **Yuki:** -"No entiendo eso de ser la nueva Eve y sobre el nuevo Adam…"-

 **Ruki:** -"Eso te lo explicare en otra ocasión, ahora, es momento de la cena"-

 **Yuki:** -"Estoy ansiosa de probar lo que prepara Ruki"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 _A diferencia de los Sakamaki, los Mukami se llevan muy bien, hablan entre ellos y tienen esas típicas peleas de hermanos por la comida… ese calor hogareño me hace olvidar los momentos horribles que pase en aquel lugar…_

 **-Volviendo con los Sakamaki-**

 **Ayato:** -"Oe, cuatro ojos, ¿Qué no harás nada para que Chichinashi vuelva?"-

 **Kanato:** -"Yo quiero que la comida este aquí…"- _***Sollozo***_ -"Tengo tanta hambre"-

 **Laito:** -"Pobre de Bitch-chan… hubiese sido mejor que me haya aceptado a mi desde un principio, hubiera sido muy~ muy~ muy feliz a mi lado…~ Nfu~"-

 **Shu:** -"Como siempre, nunca obtienes lo que quieres"-

 **Subaru:** -"En verdad sí que era molesta"-

 **Reiji:** -"Ya dejen de hablar de aquella imprudente, como siempre, encontraremos a un remplazo"-

 **Kanato:** -"Pero la de Yuki-chan era tan deliciosa… ¿Dónde encontraremos una sangre igual de dulce que la de ella?"- _***Sollozo***_

 **Reiji:** -"Primero deja de llorar Kanato, y segundo, aquella persona nos traerá a otro sacrificio, espero de antemano que sea mucho mejor que esta "señorita" tan arrogante"- _***Acomoda sus anteojos***_

 **Ayato:** -"Yo no quiero a ningún remplazo, Chichinashi me pertenece y Oree-sama no permitirá dejarla escapar"-

 **Reiji:** -"Haz lo que quieras, cualquier cosa que ustedes hagan sobre ella me tiene sin cuidado"-

 **Shu:** -"En verdad no cambias en lo absoluto, Reiji… estas tan enojado como todos nosotros porque Yuki-chan se haya ido… no demuestras aquel enojo para seguir con esa misma postura que no engaña a nadie"-

 **Reiji:** -"Tch… tu comentario no tiene validez en esta conversación, bueno-para-nada"-

 **Laito:** -"Espero volver a ver a Bitch-chan~ Me gustaría introducirle todo mi amor de una buena vez~"-

 **Reiji:** -"Modera tus palabras, Laito"-

 _Cada uno de los hermanos se retiraba de la sala, menos Reiji, tenía razón Shu… estaba tan furioso que su presa haya escapado a los brazos de aquel huérfano de sangre sucia…_

 _¿Por qué se fue si él es mucho mejor que Ruki?_

 _Reiji estaba tan "ocupado" castigando a su presa que no pudo notar la presencia de una persona que irrumpió en una casa ajena… pareciera que Ruki no tiene nada de modales._

 _ ***Se escucha que rompen algo***_

 **Reiji:** -"A pesar de que no necesito a una persona tan inmadura como ella, tengo tanta necesidad de tenerla cerca"-

 _Reiji no entendía sus pensamientos…_

 _Sus movimientos eran involuntarios…_

 _De pronto comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado a la puerta principal, después ya estaba en la limosina dando órdenes de que lo llevaran a aquel lugar…_

 _Sería la primera y única ocasión que diría que todo esto sucedió por su culpa._

 **Reiji:** -"¿Qué tendrá de especial aquella humana?"-

 **-Volviendo a la mansión Mukami-**

 _Al terminar la cena y haber lavado todo lo que estaba sucio, se escucho el timbre de la puerta._

 _Ruki estaba ocupado, y como los demás ya habían ido a su habitación, fui yo la que recibió al visitante inesperado._

 **Yuki:** -"¿Qué se le ofrece?"-

 _Mientras que abría la puerta, pude ver la persona que nos visitaba._

 **Yuki:** -"¿Usted que hace aquí?"-

 _Sin decir nada, Reiji me tomo a la fuerza y me llevo a una de las habitaciones de la mansión._

 **Yuki:** -"¡Reiji-san, no debe hacer esto, no es algo que usted haría… déjeme ir… ahora mismo!"-

 _El ignoraba mis palabras._

 **Yuki:** -"Sus modales ahora son tan deplorables que nunca en mi vida pensare que usted tiene buenos modales… ¿Qué acaso no es más importante su imagen que otra cosa?"-

 _Reiji me acorralo en una pared._

 **Reiji:** -"Una dama debe guarda silencio hasta que su amo le dé la palabra"-

 **Yuki:** -"Ahora soy una dama… en verdad no entiendo a Reiji…"-

 _Aquel vampiro poso sus labios junto con los míos…_

 _No entendía nada en estos momentos…_

 _¿Qué le sucede?_

 _¿Qué acaso no era más que una simple comida?_

 _Reiji siempre me ha sorprendido, y esta vez no era la excepción…_

 _El beso fue muy corto, demasiado._

 _Un beso corto pero sincero, un beso que haría callar una boca en ese mismo instante._

 _Reiji dejo de acorralarme y empezó a alejarse._

 _Al ver que se estaba retirando, lo tome de la manga._

 _Reiji al notar que lo sostenía, volteo a verme._

 **Yuki:** -"Ahora le pido que se quede y que me explique lo que ha sucedido"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Acaso me estas exigiendo una respuesta?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Si"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Por qué debería darte una respuesta?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Porque ese tipo de acciones tienen un motivo, y yo quiero saberlo"-

 **Reiji:** -"Solo era un castigo"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Eso fue un castigo?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Si, gracias a mis acciones, tendrá una gran necesidad de volver a mi lado, y cuando usted lo haga… tendrá que convérseme de permanecer a su lado"-

 **Yuki:** _ ***Ríe un poco***_ -"En verdad no cambias…"-

 **Reiji:** -"No quiero que sigas perdiendo mi tiempo, así que me retiro"-

 **Yuki:** -"Lo acompañaría a la entrada, pero me siento muy agotada para hacerlo"- _***Lo dice en un tono sarcástico***_

 **Reiji:** -"Como siempre, tus modales son tan deplorables"-

 _Y de un momento a otro, Reiji se había ido de la habitación._

 **Yuki:** -"Sabia que haría esto… vampiro de "buenos" modales"-

 _ **-Si permaneces a mi lado, debes ser digna de hacerlo-**_

 _ **-"Anda, da tu mayor esfuerzo"-**_

 _ **-Y si esas acciones me causan dificultades-**_

 _ **-Lo lamentaras-**_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que le pareció el capitulo; sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _ **-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te cause daño?-**_

 _ **-"Deberías temerme"-**_

 _ **-Cada cosa que tome de ti… será de mi posesión-**_

 _ **-Solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga-**_

 _ **-Así tu dolor puede volverse placer-**_

 **Capitulo 9.- Nostalgia.**

 _En ese mismo instante en que Reiji se fue de la mansión, Ruki apareció en mi habitación._

 **Ruki:** -"¿Qué hacia Sakamaki Reiji en tu habitación?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Solo vino a interrumpir mi momento de tranquilidad…"-

 **Ruki:** -"Deberías tener más cuidado, la familia Sakamaki no le gusta perder algo de gran valor, ellos pueden tomarte de nuevo y pueden encerrarte para que nunca escapes de ellos"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Ruki está preocupado por mi?"-

 **Ruki:** -"Debo proteger a Eva… alguno de nosotros puede ser Adan…"-

 **Yuki:** _ ***Suspiro***_ -"Me imagine que me responderías de esa manera… no te preocupes, tendré más cuidado con los Sakamaki, tenlo por seguro que evitaré cualquier contacto con ellos"-

 **Ruki:** -"Espero que así sea…"-

 _Ruki salió de la habitación un poco enfadado, sabía que no lo había convencido del todo… pero por lo menos evite un sermón de su parte._

 _Sonreí al recordar lo sucedido con Reiji… mi interés por él no había sido eliminado, pero tampoco podía perdonar con tanta rapidez las palabras que él me había dicho._

 _No soy del todo una persona orgullosa… solo quiero saber lo que hará Reiji al darse cuenta que estoy evitando sus "halagos"._

 _ **-Pov Ruki-**_

 _Yuki me ha mentido… Sakamaki Reiji había hecho algo con ella._

 _Ella no noto que su rostro estaba rojo… Yuki siente algo por aquel Sakamaki…_

 **Ruki:** -"Sin tan solo… yo hiciera algo para sacarlo de tu mente…"-

 _Tan solo ver como él salía de la habitación de Yuki con una sonrisa de victoria… me hacia enfurecer… aquella sonrisa… la haré borrar para siempre…_

 _ **-Pov Yuki-**_

 _Es extraño, esta mansión tan hogareña y con toques de una familia unida por parte de los Mukami, siento un vacio, como si me faltará algo._

 _Por supuesto, era escuchar las clases de modales que me impartía Reiji._

 _Era aburrido pero a la vez muy entretenido, con Reiji conocía aun más de todos los aspectos… desde lo escolar hasta la forma correcta de comportarse._

 **Yuki:** -"Si no me hubieras tratado de esa manera… tal vez yo hubiese dicho lo que siento por ti…"-

 _ **-En la mansión Sakamaki-  
-Pov Reiji-**_

 _Al regresar a la mansión e ir directamente a mi habitación, Ayato se puso en mi camino._

 **Ayato:** -"Oe… ¿Dónde estabas?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"-

 **Ayato:** -"¿Fuiste donde estaba Chichinashi, verdad? ¿Dónde está ella?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Todavía sigue con ellos… y si me permites, iré a mi habitación, permiso…"-

 **Ayato:** -"¡Todavía no terminamos nuestra conversación!"-

 **Reiji:** -"Ya la he dado por terminada, no deseo hablar en este momento"-

 **Ayato:** -"¡Si tu no haces nada para que Chichinashi regrese… entonces tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta!"-

 **Reiji:** -"Haz lo que quieras"-

 _En verdad, a el no le importa que su imagen sea manchada por completo._

 _En la escuela, la mayoría de los alumnos nos consideran egocéntricos y por ser de una familia poderosa, podemos hacer lo que queramos sin importarnos nada._

 _Siempre he tratado que esos comentarios sean borrados para siempre, pero ellos arruinan todo mi trabajo._

 _Shuu, aquel bueno para nada permanece todo el tiempo en los corredores de la escuela, el nunca entra a clases, haciendo que sus calificaciones sean deplorables._

 _Laito, solo piensa en que joven conquistara… solo piensa en ello, y sus calificaciones… bueno, no puedo decir que sean buenas._

 _Ayato, causa problemas a cada momento… esta siempre detrás de Yuki y no pone atención a las clases._

 _Kanato, no puedo quejarme de él, no he tenido problemas respecto a la escuela, aunque últimamente ha estado de mal humor haciendo que "contagie" esa actitud._

 _Y Subaru… solo puedo decir que debe mejorar en sus calificaciones, ya que, en verdad… son muy malas._

 **Reiji:** _ ***Suspiro***_ -"Supongo que una taza de té aliviara un poco el estrés que estoy teniendo…"-

 _Al tomar una de las tazas que estaban en una de las vitrinas, una de ellas me causo una nostalgia inexplicable… una taza de color perla con algunos detalles dorados era la favorita de aquella mujer… el pretexto que siempre tenía cuando la tomaba, era que le encantaba los diseños dorados combinados con el color perla de la taza,_ _ **-es muy elegante-**_ _, a cada momento repetía la misma frase._

 **Reiji:** -"Usaré esta taza"-

 _La taza color perla con detalles dorados se llenaba de té que emanaba un delicioso aroma._

 **Reiji:** -"Tomar té a solas es realmente agradable… pero al compartir tu gusto por el té con otra persona que ama al igual que tu el sabor de aquella maravillosa bebida… es aun más agradable…"-

 _Pensar eso me cuestionaba un poco._

 _Mis momentos agradables son casi siempre cuando estoy solo ya que obtengo la tranquilidad que deseo, pero con esa mujer… es extraño, pero debo de admitir que extraño un poco su compañía…_

 **Reiji:** -"A pesar de su mal comportamiento… sus acciones y reacciones hacían divertirme demasiado"-

 _Terminando la frase, la puerta de mi habitación había sido abierta, como siempre, ellos nunca tocan para pedir permiso._

 **Reiji:** -"¿Qué acaso no les he enseñado que deben tocar la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación ajena?"-

 **?:** -"Al parecer tu no respetas nada ajeno, Sakamaki Reiji"-

 **Reiji:** -"Tu…"-

 **Ruki:** -"Pides de mala manera educación cuando tu eres el primero en dejar de respetar las reglas de conducta"-

 **Reiji:** -"No viniste para darme clases de modales, ¿verdad?"-

 **Ruki:** -"No es mi intención darte clases de ninguna cosa… mi visita es por algo muy importante, y quiero que escuches muy bien mis palabras… se que entenderás ya que eres inteligente, así que te lo diré sin tantos rodeos… Yuki ya no te pertenece, al alejarse de ti ya no eres su propietario… no me gustaría tener otra visita inesperada y roben lo que es mío…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Tu "ganado" desobedece tus ordenes, ella desea estar a mi lado, así que déjala ir para regresar con su verdadero amo"-

 **Ruki:** -"Yuki no regresará a esta mansión, haré cualquier cosa por evitarlo"-

 **Reiji:** -"Cuando menos te lo esperes, Yuki regresará a mi"-

 _ **-Una marca que durara por siempre en la piel de su amada-**_

 _ **-Es borrada por alguien más-**_

 _ **-La lucha entre dos personas por "el premio mayor" a iniciado-**_

 _ **-Causando un gran conflicto innecesario-**_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que le pareció el capitulo; sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _ **-La razón de mi enojo son por tus acciones-**_

 _ **-Crees ser una mariposa libre-**_

 _ **-Cuando en realidad estas enredada en una telaraña-**_

 _ **-Tú me perteneces por haber caído en esa trampa-**_

 _ **-Así que no intentes volar lejos-**_

 _ **-Porque yo no te lo permitiré-**_

 **Capitulo 10.- Encuentro inesperado.**

 **Ruki:** -"No permitiré que Yuki vuelva a tu lado…"-

 _Las palabras de Ruki se escuchaban con mucho dolor y tristeza, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Yuki es muy importante para el… no solo la deseaba a su lado para convertirse en Adan, la quiere a su lado porque le gusta._

 **Reiji:** -"¿Por qué le tienes tanto interés a Yuki? No solo la deseas para convertirte en Adan como te lo pidió esa persona, es por otra razón y deseo conocerla"-

 **Ruki:** -"Eso es algo que no le incumbe, Sakamaki Reiji"-

 **Reiji:** -"Entonces…"- _***Se levanta de su asiento***_ -"Tendré que robarte a Yuki"-

 _Ruki se había disgustado por el comentario de Reiji._

 **Ruki:** -"Eso es algo que no diría ni haría una persona como tu… conozco algunas cosas de ti… se que tienes muy buenos modales y no deseas que nadie ensucie tu apellido por ser tan orgulloso, siempre dices no cometer errores y cuando los cometes, simplemente lo niegas… si tú haces una acción como esa, las personas dudaran de tu comportamiento y…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Basta, ya no quiero escucharte, has causado ponerme de mal humor por esta conversación absurda… retírate de mi habitación…"-

 **Ruki:** -"Me imagine que reaccionarias de esa manera al escuchar la verdad… me retiro… pero antes de irme, te lo diré por última vez… aléjate de Yuki"-

 **Reiji:** -"Y yo te lo diré por última vez… Yuki no quiere estar a su lado, ella desea estar conmigo"-

 _Ruki se fue de la habitación de Reiji._

 **Reiji:** -"Al parecer… Yuki ha causado volvernos locos a todos…"-

 **?:** -"Nfu~ Así que Reiji está enamorado de Bitch-chan~"-

 **Reiji:** -"Yo no he dicho nada de eso… y por favor, no entres a mi habitación de esa manera… ya les he dicho muchas veces que si desean entrar a una habitación ajena…"-

 **Laito:** -"Toquemos la puerta para pedir permiso… eso ya lo sé Reiji… tan aburrido como siempre…~"-

 **Reiji:** -"Y si lo sabes… ¿por qué no lo haces?"-

 **Laito:** -"Porque no quiero hacerlo~ Este también es mi hogar y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera~"-

 **Reiji:** _ ***Suspiro***_

 **Laito:** -"Nee~ Pero no me has contestado… ¿te gusta Bitch-chan?"-

 **Reiji:** -"No es de tu incumbencia"-

 **?:** -"Teddy dice que Reiji-san no quiere admitir que le gusta Yuki-chan"-

 **Reiji:** -"Tu también Kanato…"-

 **?:** -"Ore-sama ordena que le expliquen el porqué aquel estaba aquí"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Acaso les he dicho que pueden tener una reunión en mi habitación? ¡Retírense de mi habitación!"-

 **Ayato:** -"No te pongas pesado, Otaku de las vajillas, Ore-sama solo quiere explicaciones"-

 **Reiji:** -"No tendrás ninguna explicación en mi habitación… ¡Largo!"-

 **Laito:** -"Reiji se ha puesto de mal humor… tal vez si traemos a Bitch-chan su mal humor desaparezca… solo necesita que alguien satisface sus necesidades… ¿verdad, Reiji?"-

 **Reiji:** -"No quiero escuchar vulgaridades en mi habitación… no se los repetiré de nuevo… ¡Salgan de mi habitación!"-

 **Kanato:** -"Teddy, será mejor salir de la habitación si no Reiji comenzara a gritar de nuevo"-

 **Ayato:** -"Ore-sama conseguirá obtener respuestas"-

 **Laito:** -"Reiji es tan aburrido~ Pero antes de irme… solo quiero decirte que no te dejaremos tan fácil a Bitch-chan, no solo ese Mukami es tu contrincante… la sangre de Bitch-chan es deliciosa, que deseo probarla toda~"-

 **Reiji:** -"No me interesa tus advertencias"-

 _Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, se escucho que tocaban el timbre de la puerta._

 **Reiji:** -"¿Quién puede estar tocando la puerta a esta hora? Santo cielo…"-

 _Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, me sorprendió la persona que estaba enfrente de la puerta._

 **?:** -"Eres muy rápido Reiji-san… eso es bueno, si no estaría muriéndome de frio aquí afuera…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Tu… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Tus modales se están perdiendo, primero debes invitarme a entrar y luego se le cuestiona a la visita…"-

 _Yuki entro y tomo asiento en la primera silla que encontró en la sala.  
Note que mis esfuerzos por enseñarle modales han sido un éxito, la forma en la cual tomo asiento fue tan elegante… que realmente me ha dejado sorprendido._

 **Yuki:** -"No he olvidado las clases de Reiji… me gustaría tener más clases con Reiji, en verdad es usted un muy buen maestro…"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 **Reiji:** -"¿Puedes explicarme como has llegado aquí? ¿Acaso venias escondida en la cajuela del auto de Mukami Ruki y por esa razón has llegado aquí?"-

 **Yuki:** _ ***Aplaude***_ -"Es usted muy listo Reiji… me has dejado maravillada"-

 **Reiji:** -"Por favor, no te comportes de una manera burlona, una dama no se comporta de esa manera…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Lo siento…"-

 _Yuki se acerca a Reiji y pone sus manos en el pecho de Reiji._

 **Yuki:** -"Quiero un beso de Reiji… ¿Reiji podría dármelo?"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Un beso? Hmph, una dama no debe exponer sus sentimientos y deseos tan abiertamente…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Me imagine que diría algo como eso…"- _***Suspira***_ -"Aunque tiene razón, venir aquí sin ninguna invitación por parte suya y venir a satisfacer mis necesidades no es de una dama…"- _***Se aleja de Reiji***_ -"Será mejor volver a la mansión Mukami, tal vez Ruki este de mal humor…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Ahora que has llegado no te iras de nuevo…"- _***Ríe un poco***_ -"Ahora, mereces un castigo por huir sin permiso con aquellas personas… no puedo permitir que repitas esa acción tan cobarde ya que eres de nuestra propiedad… no de ellos"-

 **Yuki:** -"Hubiese sido mejor no haberte visitado…"- _***Suspira***_

 _ **-Te dejare libre en el momento que yo desee-**_

 _ **-Tú eres mi presa y yo soy tu amo-**_

 _ **-"¿Acaso desobedecerás mis órdenes?"-**_

 _ **-Entonces, mereces un castigo-**_

 _ **-Tu rostro se llenara de dolor mientras que un éxtasis comienza adentrarse en tu cuerpo-**_

 _ **-Y mientras menos te lo esperes-**_

 _ **-Rogaras por más azotes que marcaran tu piel por siempre-**_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que le pareció el capitulo; sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _ **-Estoy cansado de tus acciones inmaduras-**_

 _ **-¿Quieres que este dolor sea aun más fuerte?-**_

 _ **-Decide de una vez tu destino-**_

 _ **-Llegaré a cansarme y solo deseare tu sangre-**_

 _ **-Y esa será la única razón por la cual te dejaría con vida-**_

 **Capitulo 11.- Ocultado sentimientos.**

 _Pensé por un momento que el castigo de Reiji solo sería una broma… y no fue así… Reiji hablaba muy enserio del castigo._

 _Recibir a una "visita" de esa forma no es para nada agradable._

 **Reiji:** -"¡Repítelo de nuevo!"-

 _El pelinegro me azotaba con gran fuerza… se sentía en cada golpe su gran disgusto por mi escape._

 **Yuki:** -"Y-Yo… no volveré a escaparme"-

 **Reiji:** -"De nuevo… pero ahora más fuerte"-

 **Yuki:** -"¡No volveré a escaparme!"-

 **Reiji:** -"Muy bien… suficiente"-

 _Reiji abrió las cadenas que estaban en mis muñecas y de mis tobillos._

 _Al liberarme, me deje caer por completo al suelo; las heridas causadas dolían demasiado._

 **Reiji:** -"Ponte de pie… es necesario curar esas heridas"-

 _Trataba de levantarme… pero caía cada vez que lo intentaba._

 **Reiji:** -"Santo cielo… en verdad los humanos son tan débiles…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji… acaba de azotarme con su látigo por media hora… tal vez nosotros los humanos no soportamos tanto… pero son por algunas circunstancias de fuerza mayor que no podemos hacer algunas cosas… tomemos por ejemplo mi caso, usted me ha lastimado tanto… y ahora, solo deseo recostarme en mi propio dolor y agonía… si Reiji desea curarme, tendrá que cargarme hasta su laboratorio, yo no puedo levantarme"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Crees que soy un enfermero para cumplir lo antes dicho?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Por supuesto que no… pero…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Te quedarás aquí hasta que te levantes por ti misma, cuando lo hagas, dirígete a mi laboratorio"-

 _Reiji dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

 **Reiji:** -"Te recomiendo que te apresures, no soy paciente y no estaré toda la noche esperándote"-

 _Terminando su frase, desapareció._

 **Yuki:** -"¿En serio? Reiji… usted es diabólico"- _**(¿Entienden el chiste? Diabólico… como el nombre de la serie… o mejor dicho "una parte del nombre"… bueno no)**_

 _Al no lograr ponerme de pie, no tuve otra opción que arrastrarme en el suelo._

 _Tal vez dolería un poco más ya que tendría raspones… pero era eso o estar aquí desangrándome._

 _Avanzaba con lentitud, estaba tan lejos de la salida del calabozo… y el laboratorio de Reiji estaba aun más lejos._

 _Suspiraba mientras me quejaba por el dolor que tenía al moverme._

 _Mi visión cada vez era más borrosa._

 **Yuki:** -"¿Acaso moriré de esta manera? ¿Por un castigo caprichoso de Reiji?"-

 _Reía un poco por la manera tan patética en que "moriría"._

 **Yuki:** -"Bueno… ya no me esforzaré más… me detendré aquí… y aceptaré la muerte con los brazos abiertos…"-

 _Y en ese momento, todo se volvió oscuridad._

 _En la oscuridad, escuchaba mi nombre… esa voz… ¡era Reiji!_

 _¿Acaso acabo con su vida para perseguirme ya que no puede vivir sin mí?_

 _Absolutamente no._

 _Reiji nunca haría eso por "una bolsa de sangre andante"._

 **Reiji:** -"Yuki, deje de fingir estar dormida…"-

 _Abrí mis ojos y Reiji estaba sentado alado mío mientras que yo estoy acostada en la cama de su habitación._

 _Mis heridas ya habían sido curadas._

 **Yuki:** -"¿Entonces Reiji si es mi enfermero?"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 **Reiji:** -"¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a la persona que salvo tu vida? Realmente tus modales no han mejorado"-

 **Yuki:** -"Lo lamento… créame que si pudiera, me arrodillaría ante Reiji-sama y le agradecería por su acción tan generosa… pero como no puedo… sólo puedo agradecerle"-

 **Reiji:** -"Deja de exagerar y quédate quieta"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Quedarme quieta? ¿Por qué?"-

 _Reiji se levanto de su silla y ahora estaba encima de mi cuerpo tomando con fuerza mis muñecas… o no… de nuevo las muñecas no… acaba de curarme y ahora me lastima de nuevo._

 **Yuki:** -"¿Qué está haciendo?"-

 **Reiji:** -"No es educado cuestionar las acciones de su amo… yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa contigo… además, esta es mi habitación, y haz irrumpido en ella"-

 **Yuki:** -"Que gran mentira Reiji… en primer lugar yo no vine por mí misma, usted me trajo aquí "a la fuerza" y en segundo, no eres mi amo… ya le he dicho muchas veces que no soy un objeto de colección ni una mascota para hablarme de esa manera"-

 _Reiji se acercaba a mi rostro mostrando una sádica sonrisa… esa expresión… me atemorizaba bastante._

 **Reiji:** -"Hasta cierto punto es verdad, te traje a mi habitación para curarte… ahora debes agradecérmelo… y no solo me conformaré con un simple "gracias"… los humanos son muy simples al mostrar agradecimiento ante sus superiores"-

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji, por primera vez en su vida sea considerado y misericordioso ante mi persona… estoy tan débil… además, ya termino con mi castigo"-

 **Reiji:** -"Yo nunca dije que había terminado el castigo…"-

 **Yuki:** -"¡¿Eh?! P-Pero Reiji dijo que era suficiente…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Has malinterpretado mis palabras… con "suficiente", me refería a tus gritos, no al castigo"- _***Ríe***_

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji… realmente… me irritas"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Irritarte? Tu eres la irritante con tu modo infantil…"-

 _Reiji lame mi cuello antes de encajar sus colmillos._

 **Reiji:** -"Pero esa actitud… me parece interesante…"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿I-Interesante? ¿Acaso no odia esa actitud?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Estas en lo correcto, no la tolero… pero en tu caso, es diferente"- _***Encaja con más fuerza sus colmillos***_

 **Yuki:** -"¡Reiji… eso duele…! No entiendo la mayoría de las veces a Reiji… ¿no será que Reiji siente algo por mi?"-

 _Reiji se detuvo._

 _Y comenzó a reír._

 **Reiji:** -"Lamento si mis acciones han causado una confusión…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji me tiene harta con sus escusas"-

 **Reiji:** -"Esa no es la manera para…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Suficiente… si robará mi sangre, adelante… termine rápida para irme lo más pronto posible de aquí"-

 **Reiji:** -"Eres una insolente… retándome de esa manera…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Perdone si confundió mis palabras… con palabras más sencillas, le estoy dando permiso para hacerlo, cuando termine, me iré"-

 **Reiji:** -"No permitiré que salgas de esta habitación"-

 **Yuki:** -"…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Tampoco perderé tan fácil con Mukami Ruki…"-

 _Reiji poso sus labios en los míos._

 _Por fin ha demostrado, aunque sea de una manera posesiva, que tiene sentimientos por mí…_

 _Tal vez no lo demuestre tan abiertamente._

 _Esperaré el día cuando confiese sus sentimientos de una manera correcta._

 _ **-Oculto mis sentimientos para no demostrar debilidad-**_

 _ **-No perderé contra nadie-**_

 _ **-Mentiría al decirte que no te deseo-**_

 _ **-Pero por el momento-**_

 _ **-Confórmate con lo que te estoy dando-**_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que le pareció el capitulo; sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _ **-Probaré tu sangre y me adueñare de ella-**_

 _ **-Sin importarme tu dolor-**_

 _ **-Seguiré probando hasta dejarte vacía-**_

 _ **-Considéralo como un honor-**_

 _ **-Por ser el único que probo tu sangre hasta el final de tu vida-**_

 **Capítulo 12.- Decisión.** _ **[Penúltimo capítulo]**_

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji… estoy comenzando a ver borroso…"-

 _Cuando termino su frase:_ **"Tampoco perderé tan fácil con Mukami Ruki…"** _succionaba mi sangre sin parar… decir su nombre era como decir el nombre de su hermano mayor, se enfurecía y no le importa causarle daños a los demás._

 **Reiji:** -"Guarda silencio"-

 _Reiji no escuchaba mis palabras, así que trate de empujarlo pero me fue inútil…_

 **Reiji:** -"No intentes escapar de mi… tanto tu como yo, sabemos que te será imposible salir de aquí… yo seré él quien decida cuando te vas, ¿entendido? Tu castigo aún no ha terminado"-

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji…"-

 **?:** -"Nfufu~ Reiji anda muy caliente en este momento…"-

 **Reiji:** -"Laito… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a las habitaciones ajenas sin permiso?"-

 **Laito:** -"Ya lo sé~ Pero tenemos una visita muy importante… Adivina quién es~"-

 **Reiji:** -"No estoy para juegos… dime, ¿quién es?"- _***Yuki trata de moverse***_ -"Y tú no te muevas…"-

 **Laito:** -"Oh~ Pobre de Bitch-chan…~ ¿Este hombre no te da libertades? Cuando termines con Reiji, ven a mi habitación y yo te daré libertad de hacerme lo que quieras…~ Tan sólo de imaginarte tocando…"-

 **Reiji:** -"No me cambies el tema con algo tan vulgar…"-

 **Laito:** -"Escuchen bien… es Mukami Ruki~"-

 **Yuki:** -"Ruki… se ha dado cuenta de mi escape…"-

 **Laito:** -"Bitch-chan, escaparse esta muy mal~"-

 **Reiji:** -"Yo lo atenderé… parece que no le ha quedado claro que Yuki me pertenece"-

 **Laito:** -"Nos pertenece~ No te quieras quedar con todo"-

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji… permíteme hablar con Ruki… el estará enfadado y no te escuchara"-

 **Reiji:** -"No me des ordenes… tú te quedarás aquí y no saldrás hasta que yo te lo ordene, ¿quedo claro?"-

 **Laito:** -"Yo me quedaré a cuidar a Bitch-chan~ Te cuidaré muy bien~"-

 **Reiji:** -"Eso no pasará… largo de mi habitación"-

 **Laito:** -"¿Eh~? Eres tan malo Reiji…~ Esta bien, pero cuida muy bien a Bitch-chan de ahora en adelante… tal vez yo la haga mía sin que te des cuenta~ Adiós, Bitch-chan"- _***Desaparece***_

 _Reiji bajo de su cama y arreglo un poco el traje que llevaba puesto._

 _Sin mirarme, me advirtió de nuevo sobre no salir de su habitación sin su permiso, salió y me dejo sola._

 **Yuki:** -"No creo que Ruki esté aquí para hablar de nuevo… necesito hacer algo…"-

 _Intente levantarme, pero por la pérdida de sangre me sentía muy débil._

 **Yuki:** -"Tendré que irme de nuevo gateando…"-

 _Baje de la cama y trataba de moverme con lentitud._

 **Yuki:** -"Debo darme prisa… no quiero que ninguno de ellos le pase algo…"-

 _Me animaba a mi misma para apresurarme._

 _Sabía lo tan orgullosos que son los dos, y tal vez no llegarían a un acuerdo bueno._

 **Yuki:** -"Tengo tan mala suerte de conocer a dos hombres así… en verdad, me gustaría tener una vida normal…"-

 _ **[Pov Reiji]**_

 _Al llegar a la sala, note a una persona sentada en uno de los sofás, como había dicho Laito, era Mukami Ruki._

 **Reiji:** -"No es del todo cordial venir a una casa sin una invitación con anterioridad, dime, ¿qué te trae de nuevo aquí?"-

 **Ruki:** -"No estoy aquí de nuevo por mi gusto… vine por algo que me pertenece, y sé muy bien que está aquí, ¿Dónde la tienes?"-

 **Reiji:** -"No puedo decírtelo… pero gracias al escape de esa humana, damos por aclarado que ella desea estar conmigo…"-

 **Ruki:** -"No cantes victoria, Reiji… "esa persona" nos ha dado una misión y nosotros debemos cumplirla, además…"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Ustedes?"- _***Ríe un poco***_ -"Eso nunca pasará, seamos realistas, no portan sangre pura, en realidad, la sangre que corre por sus venas es demasiado sucia y corriente, por el contrario, nosotros somos vampiros puros desde nuestro nacimiento, descendemos de una familia reconocida por el gran valor de nuestra sangre… ¿Quién tendrá más ventaja de ser Adán? Por supuesto, nosotros… deja de intentar algo imposible de cumplir y ríndete ahora, así no pasarás por una gran vergüenza, la decisión es tuya… pero si no haces caso a mis palabras, lamento decirte que no saldrás de aquí con un estado bueno de salud…"-

 **Ruki:** -"Acaso, ¿me estas amenazando?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Tómalo como quieras"-

 **Ruki:** -"Es verdad, nosotros no portamos sangre pura como ustedes, y tal vez nunca nos convertimos en Adán, pero aun así… mi prioridad más importante es ser el único hombre en la vida de Yuki"-

 **Reiji:** -"No me digas… ¿estás enamorado de Yuki? Por supuesto, antes de ser vampiros eran humanos, por esa razón tienen esa característica tan patética de tener "sentimiento de amor" hacia alguien más…"-

 **Ruki:** -"Por lo visto sigues negando que tu también sientes algo por Yuki, lo habitual, los Sakamaki merecen "lo mejor de todo" y por esa razón rechazan cualquier cosa que no esté a su altura… admite tus sentimientos, te has enamorado de una humana… oh… es verdad, no lo admitirás porque Yuki solo es "un alimento" para ti… ¿no es verdad?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Hablar de una persona que no está presente es de mala educación, de nuevo te pido retirarte de la mansión antes de obtener consecuencias…"-

 **Ruki:** -"No me iré sin Yuki"-

 **Reiji:** -"Entonces…"-

 _Reiji retira su guante blanco de su mano, lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y empieza a sonreír._

 **Reiji:** -"Tendremos que hacerlo por la mala…"-

 _ **[Pov Yuki]**_

 _Estando cerca de la sala, escuche una conversación… había llegado por fin al paradero de Reiji y Ruki._

 _Abriendo la puerta, lo primero que observe fue a Ruki un poco lastimado, al parecer, Reiji fue el culpable de sus heridas._

 **Yuki:** -"¡Ruki!"-

 _Reiji fijo su vista en donde yo estaba… Reiji estaba intacto, no tenia rastro de heridas ni su vestimenta se veía rasgada._

 **Reiji:** -"¿Es tan difícil seguir una orden?Regresa a la habitación ahora mismo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí"-

 _Reiji tenía una espada en su mano derecha, con eso lastimo a Ruki._

 **Yuki:** -"Tengo razones para estar aquí… quiero terminar con todo esto…"-

 **Ruki:** -"¿A qué te refieres, Yuki?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Yo decidiré con quien quedarme"-

 **Reiji:** -"No tienes la autoridad para decidir"-

 **Yuki:** -"Esta vez si la tengo, no deseo otra batalla por obtener mi sangre y convertirse en el próximo Adán… esta vez, yo diré la persona en el cual obtendrá mi sangre por completo, y será el único que podrá probarla"-

 _ **-Decidir no es tan fácil-**_

 _ **-Tu decisión dará a conocer lo que pasará en el futuro-**_

 _ **-Piensa bien en tu respuesta-**_

 _ **-No podrás arrepentirte-**_

 _ **-Porque será demasiado tarde para hacerlo-**_

 **Yuki:** -"Reiji…"-

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capítulo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **El próximo capítulo será el último, así que sean pacientes.**

 **Después de haber escrito el final, tendrá un final alternativo.**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que le pareció el capitulo; sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el capítulo final!**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el último capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _ **-Sabía muy bien que nunca me cambiarías por alguien más-**_

 _ **-Mereces un premio por ser tan obediente-**_

 _ **-Te serviré un poco de té-**_

 _ **-Y sin darte cuenta… estarás aferrada a mi cuerpo como un pequeño niño-**_

 _ **-Te sujetaré con fuerza mientras pruebo de tu dulce sangre…-**_

 _ **-Hasta dejarte vacía…-**_

 **Capítulo final: Confesión.**

 _Al decir el nombre de Reiji, Ruki mostro una mueca, hubiese deseado que él fuera el elegido._

 **Yuki:** -"Lo siento, Ruki… yo…"-

 **Ruki:** -"Esta bien Ganado… yo respeto tu decisión, pero aun así, yo siempre estaré para ti si te arrepientes de tu decisión"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Yuki:** -"Ruki… gracias"-

 **Ruki:** -"No me agradezcas, desde pequeños prometí protegerte, ¿lo recuerdas?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Y lo sigues haciendo"-

 **Ruki:** -"Al parecer te ha elegido, Sakamaki Reiji, ahora te pertenece por completo"-

 **Reiji:** -"Desde su llegada me ha pertenecido, no permitiré que nadie pruebe de su sangre"-

 **Ruki:** -"Cuídala… Yuki, hasta luego"-

 _Terminando su frase, Ruki se fue._

 **Reiji:** -"Por fin se ha ido"-

 _Yuki tomo asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala._

 _Reiji se acerco a Yuki y cruzó sus brazos mientras suspiraba._

 **Reiji:** -"Me has causado muchos problemas, ¿lo sabes?"-

 **Yuki:** -"No es mi culpa… Reiji insistía en tenerme como su propiedad"-

 **Reiji:** -"Bueno, al final te decidiste por mi… puedo considerarlo como una buena recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que he dado"-

 **Yuki:** -"Y ahora… ¿Qué harás conmigo?"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Acaso me estas insinuando algo?"-

 **Yuki:** -"P-Por supuesto que no… Reiji siempre es "tan inesperado" y solo quiero conocer lo que me depara el futuro"-

 **Reiji:** -"Tener curiosidad por algo desconocido no es algo que usualmente hagan los mortales"-

 **Yuki:** -"Nosotros siempre nos preocupamos por nuestro futuro; al contrario de ustedes, poseedores de vida eterna, nosotros al tener una vida limitada, deseamos hacer todo lo que deseamos… siempre tememos a la muerte, y por ello, siempre nos preguntamos cuando, como, donde será nuestra muerte"-

 **Reiji:** -"No imaginaba que tuvieses esos pensamientos tan profundos, en verdad, eres realmente interesante"-

 **Yuki:** -"Agradezco "su alago", es extraño escuchar un comentario bueno de su parte hacia una persona"-

 **Reiji:** -"Si me sigues impresionando… tendrás más que halagos"-

 _Reiji toco con su pulgar los labios de Yuki._

 _Este cerró sus ojos y se acerco a los labios de Yuki; un beso delicado fue lo que sucedió._

 _Terminando aquel beso, Reiji solo le sonrió._

 _De ahora en adelante, Yuki ya no sería una novia sacrificada ni un saco de sangre andante alimento de sus hermanos y suyo… ahora, sería algo más… la esposa del próximo rey de los vampiros._

 _El día de la propuesta de matrimonio, Reiji preparo una cena especial, después de tanto tiempo juntos, era momento para unir sus vidas en matrimonio, además, su padre o mejor dicho "esa persona" le pidió hacerlo._

 _La cena termino y Reiji preparo un baile, la música y sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos… bailaban al compás de la música._

 _La mano derecha de Reiji y la mano izquierda de Yuki estaban entrelazadas, la mano izquierda de Reiji posaba en la cintura de Yuki para acercarla más a su cuerpo y la mano derecha de Yuki poso en el hombro derecho de Reiji._

 _Mientras bailaban, se miraban mutuamente, sus ojos comenzaron a hechizarse al ver el rostro de la persona con la cual bailaba._

 **Reiji:** -"¿Lo estas disfrutando?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Por supuesto, no me esperaba algo así de ti"-

 **Reiji:** -"No siempre soy aquel monstruo que siempre te castiga por tu falta de modales, pero debo de admitir… tu forma de bailar es demasiado correcta"-

 **Yuki:** -"Por lo menos tengo una buena cualidad, ¿no cree?"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Reiji:** -"Es verdad"-

 _Cuando terminaron de bailar, Reiji tomo la mano de Yuki para llevarla en donde están las rosas rojas del jardín de la mansión._

 **Yuki:** -"¿Reiji me tiene otra sorpresa?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Esta en lo correcto… espero que su respuesta sea positiva"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿Mi respuesta? ¿Se refiere a…?"-

 _Reiji se arrodillo enfrente de Yuki mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su saco._

 **Reiji:** -"Tómalo como un contrato, con esto, daré a conocer que me perteneces, cuando llegue el momento de nuestra boda, solo tendrás que firmar un papel afirmando y aceptando ser mi esposa hasta "que la muerte nos separe"… eso será cuando tu mueras…"-

 **Yuki:** -"Dios mío… es lo más romántico que has dicho"- _***Lo dice en un tono sarcástico***_

 **Reiji:** -"No me interrumpas… es necesario aclarar todo"-

 **Yuki:** -"Esta bien…"-

 **Reiji:** -"En conclusión… Hiroto Yuki… ¿te casarías conmigo?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Ya te estabas demorando mucho…"-

 _Unas lágrimas empiezan a brotar._

 **Yuki:** -"Por supuesto, vampiro de buenos modales – otaku de la vajillas, acepto ser su esposa"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Cómo me dijiste?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Sólo es una broma"-

 **Reiji:** -"En verdad…"- _***Suspira***_ -"Deberías tomar enserio este tipo de situaciones…"-

 _Reiji coloco el anillo en el dedo anular izquierda de Yuki._

 _Yuki en verdad estaba emocionada, tanto, que estaba podría decirse que gritaría a los cuatro vientos su boda._

 _La boda sería pronto, debían apresurarse para arreglar los preparativos, todo debía salir perfecto y sin ningún error ni complicación._

 _Después de la boda y ahora estando solos en su habitación, Yuki abrazo a su amado con fuerza, Reiji le correspondió mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello de Yuki._

 **Yuki:** -"Cuando llegue el día de mi muerte… ¿Reiji me extrañara?"-

 **Reiji:** -"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Sólo… quiero saber qué pasará cuando yo no esté a tu lado… eso es todo"-

 **Reiji:** -"No lo sé… tal vez, estaría deprimido… o tal vez encontrando una solución para regresarte a la vida"-

 **Yuki:** -"¿En verdad haría eso?"-

 **Reiji:** -"Por supuesto… y nunca me rendiré hasta que tus ojos se vuelvan abrir, es una promesa… después de todo, tengo una eternidad para encontrar una solución"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 **Yuki:** -"Disfrutemos entonces… nuestro amor eterno"-

 _Los dos se recostaron en la cama y unieron sus cuerpos hasta el amanecer._

 _Esos momentos especiales durarían por siempre… porque su_ _ **amor prohibido**_ _ahora será un amor eterno._

 _ **-Mi vida sin ti no tendría un sentido-**_

 _ **-Nosotros tenemos una maldición de tener vida eterna-**_

 _ **-Dejaremos atrás a las personas que amemos y tendremos que seguir adelante sin ellos-**_

 _ **-Debemos disfrutar esos momentos especiales para convertirlos en hermosos recuerdos-**_

* * *

 **Aquí se terminan los finales alternativos.**

 **¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!**

 **Les doy las gracias por haber leído la historia hasta el final, también agradezco mucho sus comentarios y votos que son muy especiales para mí.**

 **Realmente, muchas gracias~**

 **Este Fanfic tendrá un final alternativo, así que sean pacientes.**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 **Hasta luego.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el final alternativo de mi Fanfic:** _Un amor prohibido._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **[Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**

* * *

 _-Al ser de mi propiedad, no permitiré rebeldía de tu parte-_

 _-Si deseas irte sin mi permiso-_

 _-Será una manera de decirme que deseas la muerte-_

 **Final alternativo: Tragedia.**

 _ **Estando cerca de la sala, escuche una conversación… había llegado por fin al paradero de Reiji y Ruki.**_

 _ **Abriendo la puerta, lo primero que observe fue a Ruki un poco lastimado, al parecer, Reiji fue el culpable de sus heridas.**_

 **Yuki:** -"¡Ruki!"-

 _ **Reiji fijo su vista en donde yo estaba… Reiji estaba intacto, no tenia rastro de heridas ni su vestimenta se veía rasgada.**_

 **Reiji:** -"¿Es tan difícil seguir una orden?Regresa a la habitación ahora mismo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí"-

 _ **Reiji tenía una espada en su mano derecha, con eso lastimo a Ruki.**_

 **Yuki:** -"Tengo razones para estar aquí… quiero terminar con todo esto…"-

 **Ruki:** -"¿A qué te refieres, Yuki?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Yo decidiré con quien quedarme"-

 **Reiji:** -"No tienes la autoridad para decidir"-

 **Yuki:** -"Esta vez si la tengo, no deseo otra batalla por obtener mi sangre y convertirse en el próximo Adán… esta vez, yo diré la persona en el cual obtendrá mi sangre por completo, y será el único que podrá probarla…"-

 _Yuki le sonrío a Ruki._

 **Yuki:** -"Ruki…"-

 _Reiji me miro de una manera amenazante, no le gusta perder, y eso lo sé muy bien._

 _Pero no soporto esa actitud de desprecio, gracias a sus acciones he pasado por muchos malos momentos, y él nunca me ha dado mi lugar, desde el primer día, me trata como un objeto y nunca quiere admitir lo que siente… ya no puedo esperarlo más, aunque tuviese vida eterna, no lo esperaría._

 _Ruki se acerco y sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cuerpo, sujetándome con fuerza._

 _Éste me susurro cerca de mi oído._

 **Ruki:** -"Pensé que no me elegirías, pero ahora, gracias a tu decisión, me has hecho feliz… ganado"-

 **Yuki:** -"De ahora en adelante, deberás cumplir nuestra promesa de niños, ¿recuerdas?"-

 **[Flashback]**

 _Ese día salí de casa para dar un paseo por el parque, mi madre me dijo que tuviese cuidado y no me fuese con desconocidos, asentí y me despedí de mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla._

 _Llegando al parque, jugué por un buen tiempo._

 _Sin darme cuenta, ya era muy tarde y tenía que regresar a casa._

 _Antes de irme, un hombre extraño tomo de mi hombro…_

 **?:** -"¿Por qué una niña pequeña está sola en este lugar? Si quieres puedo cuidarte y darte muchos besos~"-

 **Yuki:** -"S-Señor, me da mucho miedo… ¡A-Aléjese de mi!"-

 _Trate de correr pero él me sostuvo a la fuerza._

 **?:** -"Oh~ Pequeña niña, tú no te irás hasta jugar conmigo"-

 **?:** -"¿Acaso no escucho a la señorita que la dejara en paz?"-

 **?:** -"¡T-Tu!"-

 _El hombre corrió y me dejo en paz._

 _Al ver el rostro de mi salvador, visualice a un niño que era mucho mayor que yo, estaba bien vestido y su cabello era oscuro, en su mano sostenía un libro, al parecer ese niño le gustará leer._

 **Yuki:** -"G-Gracias… me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que me ha salvado, si no es mucha molestia"-

 **Ruki:** -"Mi nombre es Mukami Ruki, ¿y el tuyo?"-

 **Yuki:** -"Hiroto Yuki"-

 **Ruki:** -"Deberías regresar a casa, si gustas, puede acompañarte"-

 **Yuki:** -"Si no tienes un inconveniente, por supuesto"-

 _Desde ese entonces, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, hasta prometer siempre estar juntos y cuidándonos mutuamente… esa promesa no se cumplió del todo, me cambie de casa y me aleje mucho de él, aun así, lo recordaba demasiado y deseaba que un día volviéramos a encontrarnos._

 **Ruki:** -"¡Cuando vuelva a verte, cumpliré mi promesa!"-

 _Y así fue._

 **[Final del Flashback]**

 _Ruki rompió el abraza y tomo de mi mano._

 **Ruki:** -"Yuki tomo una decisión, la llevare a la mansión Mukami, será su nuevo hogar y tendrá un trato digno… nos retiraremos, espero no volverlos a ver a ninguno de ustedes, permiso"-

 _Ruki y yo pasamos a un lado de Reiji._

 **Yuki:** -"Lo siento"-

 _En un leve susurro pero audible, Reiji dijo algo muy aterrador._

 **Reiji:** -"Te arrepentirás. Tus ruegos y suplicas no lograran convérseme de no hacerte daño, prepárate"-

 _Desde ese día, tuve mucho miedo, Reiji nunca mentiría y eso en verdad me atemorizaba._

 _Los días pasaron y nuestra relación cada vez crecía más, estando cerca de Ruki me sentía protegida… amada._

 _Los sentimientos que alguna vez tuve con Reiji desaparecieron, y ahora, sólo tenía ojos para Ruki._

 _Terminando la cena, Ruki y yo regresamos a nuestra habitación._

 _Le di un beso en los labios para después dormir, pero alguien toco a la puerta y después se escucho un estruendo muy fuerte en el vestíbulo._

 **Ruki:** -"Veré que sucede… quédate aquí"-

 **Yuki:** -"Por favor, ten mucho cuidado Ruki"-

 _Está última frase fue dicha con preocupación._

 _¿Y si era Reiji?_

 _Si era él, no tendrá misericordia con ninguno de nosotros… además, él es muy fuerte y bueno en las espadas…_

 **Ruki:** -"No te preocupes, arreglaré este asunto y luego regresare"-

 _Ruki beso mi mejilla y salió por la puerta de la habitación para luego ir al vestíbulo._

 _Pasaron unos minutos y Ruki no volvía, esto comenzaba a preocuparme aun más._

 _Salí de la habitación y al llegar al vestíbulo, todo el lugar era un desastre… y también, había sangre en todas partes._

 _Me horrorice al ver esta escena._

 _Desesperada, busque en donde podrían estar los Mukami, y al encontrarlos, estaban en el suelo muy mal heridos._

 **Kou:** -"M-neko-chan… vete de aquí…"-

 **Yuma:** -"Ese Sakamaki… fue más fuerte que nosotros…"-

 **Azusa:** -"Eva… lo sentimos"-

 **Ruki:** -"No pude cumplir con mi promesa… lo siento… debes irte antes que ese Sakamaki…"-

 _Una espada atravesó el pecho de Ruki._

 _Al ver el causante de este desastre, grite… Reiji estaba cubierto de sangre… este Reiji… me daba mucho miedo._

 **Reiji:** -"Buenas noches, Yuki"-

 _No le respondí._

 **Reiji:** -"Es de mal educación no contestar a un saludo… en esta casa no te enseñan modales… tendré que enseñarte de nuevo, pero ahora, con más severidad"- _***Sonríe***_

 _Di media vuelta para correr, pero Reiji es más rápido y me tomo con fuerza._

 **Reiji:** -"No intentes escapar, disfruta tus últimos momentos de libertad… y también, aprovecha para despedirte para siempre de ellos"- _***Ríe***_

 **Yuki:** -"Chicos... en verdad, lo siento"-

 _Reiji me llevo a la mansión Sakamaki._

 _Éste me encerró en el calabozo y desde ese momento, empezaría mi calvario._

 _Todos los días, Reiji me azotaba con su látigo, tomaba de mi sangre sin tener en cuenta mi dolor, hasta tal punto de casi dejarme vacía._

 _Algunas veces, el me quitaba mi ropa y… me hacia cosas horribles._

 _Mi pureza se perdió varias veces… y nunca tenía cuidado… lo hacía con fuerza y siempre terminaba viniéndose dentro de mí, y no se conformaba con una vez, no… el continuaba hasta hartase de mi o cuando estuviese agotado._

 _Yo ya no era la misma, había perdido a las personas que más quería en este mundo… no tenía libertad, ahora era un esclava para satisfacer todos los deseos de Reiji, hasta el día de mi muerte._

 _Lloraba casi todo el día, pedía a dios que terminara con este sufrimiento, deseaba morir, esto ya no era una vida._

 **Yuki:** -"Quiero morir… quiero morir"-

 _Lo decía a cada instante._

 _Reiji ignoraba mis suplicas; él sólo hacia lo que quería, Reiji lo disfrutaba mucho._

 **Reiji:** -"Así es… sigue con ese rostro de dolor y tristeza, sigue llorando y suplicándome para tenerte misericordia, continua, me haces feliz verte y escucharte de esa manera…"-

 _Un día, dios escucho mis plegarias… no aguante uno de los castigos de Reiji y perdí la vida._

 _Antes de cerrar mis ojos para ya más nunca abrirlos, sólo le dije a Reiji:_ **Gracias, ya no sufriré más tus castigos, espero que un día, llegues a sufrir más que yo.**

 _Y así, termino mi vida, de una manera lamentable._

 _En verdad, me disculpo._

 **[Pov Reiji]**

 _Pasaron días después de la muerte de Yuki._

" _Esa persona" nos llevo a la nueva novia sacrificada._

 _Al parecer, Yuki no era la indicada para ser la una Eva, y ahora, esta señorita era la indicada para hacerlo, pero eso sí, no debía terminar como la anterior._

 _Era igual de torpe y sin modales como Yuki, pero era más obediente y no se quejaba demasiado._

 _El día donde debía elegir a uno de nosotros, por suerte, me eligieron de nuevo a mí._

 **Ayato:** -"¡No puede ser, Chichinashi! ¿Por qué siempre eligen al cuatro ojos?"-

 **Kanato:** -"Yui-san terminara igual que Yuki-chan… ¿tú crees lo mismo, Teddy?"-

 **Subaru:** -"Tsk"-

 **Shu:** -"Será mejor que cambies de opinión pronto, o si no, terminarás muerta muy pronto"-

 **Laito:** -"Es verdad, la anterior Bitch-chan murió a manos de Reiji-san… pobrecita, era tan linda y su sangre era tan deliciosa…~"-

 **Yui:** -"¡¿Eh?!"-

 **Reiji:** -"Ya es tarde para arrepentirse, si tú te portas correctamente no pasaras por lo mismo que esa humana desobediente…"- _***Sonríe***_

 _-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces-_

 _-Tú sólo me perteneces a mí-_

 _-Y si me desobedeces…-_

 _-Tendré que darte un severo castigo-_

 _ **-Yo, seré el nuevo Adan-**_

 _ **-Nadie podrá impedírmelo-**_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el final alternativo.**

 **¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!**

 **De nuevo, les agradezco mucho haber leído hasta el final, por sus votos y comentarios.**

 **Tal vez comience con un nuevo Fanfic de Diabolik Lovers… pero eso será más adelante.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Nos veremos pronto!**


End file.
